The Guardians Revised
by Konsu
Summary: Naruto and Usagi, siblings from the Silver Millineum, must bring together the Guardians, a selected few from the SM, to battle Chaos and bring normality back to their lives. Along the way, they have to sort memories of the past, battle family and friends.
1. The Gathering I

**I do not own: _Naruto_,_ Sailor Moon_, _Digimon_, _Kingdom Hearts_, or _W.I.T.C.H._**

**This is the Unedited Versiom**

* * *

**Chapter One – The Gathering I**

Darkness, a wave of pure unimaginable darkness pulsates through the fabric of time and space, shaking reality. A roar shakes reality once more before silencing, aware of what it has done, aware of what it has caused, and aware that the ones it'll need will be ready soon.

The being slowly falls back to sleep, it too early for it to awaken, but will fully awaken soon to _Taint_ everything, to rid everything of its pureness and _Taint _it to its core.

**X**

Sailor Pluto slowly rises from the ground, a wave of fear washing over her.

"Impossible, it shouldn't be awake now, it's too early,"

Seeing the Time Gates opening, Pluto frowns and aims her staff at it, power radiating from the tip.

"Sorry Small Lady, it's too dangerous for you to be here now, stay with your mother and father,"

The gates closed, forcibly sending the time traveler back to her time, where she would be safe from the threat. Locking the gates, a bell rings in Pluto's mind and she smiles grimly.

"I shall be there shortly my Queen,"

**X**

Naruto Uzumaki, thirteen, collapses in the middle of a desert. Panting, he reaches for the water flask on waist, and quickly drinks it down, thirsty beyond belief.

'_How did I get into this mess?'_

Like anything in his life, once things began looking good, something horrible happens. It was supposed to be the best day of his life, he was let out the hospital, supposed to go on a training trip with the Pervy Sage the next day, and Sakura was taking him out for ramen at Ichiraku's, nothing could be better.

However, his feeling of happiness changed, he couldn't explain it, but a strange darkness washed over his senses, feeling him with dread….and fear. The moment he stepped out the hospital, he was suddenly attacked by the villagers. Memories of the past threatening to overwhelm him, he gained his sense once a knife cut his left cheek, and he ran, ran for his life, tears threatening to pour, wondering what would make the villagers revert back to once were before he started the academy.

Having lost the villagers on his way to the usual meeting place, he was shocked when he was almost killed by Sakura the moment he arrived. A kunai to the throat, he almost died by a perfectly aimed kunai through the throat, luckily he had dodged at the last second.

The girl, his friend, his crush, and his teammate attacked him, trying to viciously kill him, using moves and power he's never seen her use before. Then it happened, he heard it, the sound of electricity, a familiar sound, and he, on instinct alone dodges, the _**Raikiri**_ aimed at his back, surviving by only a burnt sleeve, and charred arm, but survived. Knowing, if he tried to speak to them he would die, Naruto ran again, needing a place to rest.

That was easier said than done, because he was soon attacked by Team 8, minus Hinata, he didn't see her, like usual, but this time when he was really searching for her, he found no trace of her. Luckily for him, Kurenai wasn't around; because Naruto was sure he would've been killed instantly by a well placed genjutsu and a kunai to the neck or through the heart or any other vital. The fight was brutal, and Naruto nearly died twenty times over from the combine attacks from the two, but in the end, through a number of tricks and clones, he won, and ran once more.

Running, Naruto was once again attacked, this time by Team Gai, minus Gai. Multiple waves of kunai, shuriken, scythes, and many other bladed weapons, fast, bone crushing fists and kicks, with many fast hitting palm and chakra closing point strikes, was what Naruto dealt with for nearly half an hour, and by that time, the other teams appeared, including the ANBU Black Ops, and the Hokage.

Death, Naruto felt death as he felt the killing intent in the air, he was going to die, he knew this, and apparently his _guest_ sensed this, and filled him with its power.

_**Run**_

The command was simple, the command was fierce, and the command was filled with so much bite, Naruto ran, running all on fours, his mind feral, his senses increased, and he on the run. During his run through the forest surrounding Konoha, he smelled a familiar scent of cinnamon buns and lavender. Eyes having shifted as he ran, he saw her, Hinata Hyuga, standing on a branch, a cold gleam in her eyes, watching him go, unnerving him, and was surprise to have seen her watching him go, not stopping him.

Now here he was, collapsed in the desert in Wind Country, slowly dying from exhaustion. Kyuubi having healed his wounds during his fights and after, was exhausted as well, but very much alert as its container slowly drift to oblivion.

Slowly a figure appeared, a fox walking on two legs, and it glares down at Naruto darkly, already not liking him or the condition he was in. Lifting him, it was walks off, a portal forming as it clapped its paws together and spread them apart.

Passing through, the presence of Naruto vanishes from the Elemental Nations.

**X**

Usagi Tsukino, sixteen, sits in a chair in a strange silver and white room. Hopping into her lap was her newly acquired digimon partner; Gatomon. Rubbing her head, Usagi's mind wonders to her friends, no, former friends….she didn't know what to call them, but friends weren't it.

Never would she had imagine she would be betrayed like she had. Sure she wasn't the best leader, but she has always done her best, done what she believed was right. Yes, some of her decisions caused problems, and almost caused the end of the world more than once, but it had always worked out in the end, like she knew it would. Usagi would be the first to admit she was selfish in her decisions, but it was that selfishness that saved her and the others more than once.

They had a right to be angry, a right to hold grudges against her, but to actually strip her of the title of Sailor Moon and as the leader of the Sailor Senshi, was something she didn't see coming, and saw it as a betrayal. They didn't discuss anything with her, talking behind her back, insulting her at every moment. If she didn't hear it with her own ears, and saw them with her own eyes, she wouldn't have believed it. But she did, and it hurt, but what hurt most of all, was her love, the man she was destined to be with, the one she was to have her future child with, did not love her, no, he was disgusted with her and her pure, naïve nature.

Usagi didn't want to believe it was true, so she decided to confront him the next day, but she didn't need to, because when she saw him the next morning, he was with some girl, a little older than she, kissing under a tree.

What made it worse, leaves were swirling around them as if the world wanted them to be together….it was disgusting to many, and heartbreaking to the Moon Princess.

Having wondered around in a daze since then, Usagi found herself on a bench, on an empty street, staring at nothing, thinking of everything in her life, from meeting Luna leading up to her first transformation of Sailor Moon, to her battle with Queen Beryal to her final fight with Sailor Galaxia when Chaos had control of her.

"I defeated Chaos, so there's no reason for the Sailor Senshi to exist any longer,"

After those words had left her mouth, a voice called out to her, saying Chaos has yet to be defeated, and she still had work to do. Gatomon appeared soon after, saying she would explain all when they arrived in the Guardian Realm.

Now here she was, petting the cat digimon mindlessly, wondering who was going to be explaining about Chaos, and what she still had to do.

"So impatient, calm down, you'll find out soon enough," growls Gatomon, opening up an eye, glaring up at Usagi, swatting the girl with her tail, as the pressure on her head grew stronger.

"Sorry," mumbles Usagi, shaking her bruised hand. "But you didn't have to hit so hard," she whines, earning a dark chuckle from her partner.

"Just be lucky I didn't claw out your eyes,"

Usagi thought she was joking, but after seeing the evil glint in her eyes, and the claws appearing from her paws, the blonde nods fearfully.

Growing bored, Usagi begins looking at the strange mirrors in the room, they larger than any mirror she's ever seen, and blinks, seeing people in them, they doing various things.

Strangely, the mirror only follows one or two people, as if it was watching over them….like a security camera. Staring into one, Usagi watches a blue-haired girl on skates, battling against another blue-haired girl, who could pass off as her twin, just with longer hair and a bit older. The two were fighting on a strange blue platform, similar to a road, trading blows in the air. As the battle went on, it was apparent the girl wearing the white headband was losing, especially receiving a powerful uppercut to the jaw, knocking her out. Usagi wasn't the only one surprise, when the girl suddenly attacked while unconscious, knocking her 'twin' back.

Suddenly, wings, large thin wings bursts from the girl's skates as she shouted something, and went on the attack once more, now fighting evenly with her 'twin'. Connecting once more, barriers form around them both, they each attacking with everything they had.

"Intense," whispers Usagi.

The girl with the white headband was powering an attack in her left hand, an energy ball forming at the end of her fist, while her right arm was cocked back, while the girl wearing the black headband had her hand, acting as a drill, drilling through the other girl's barrier, aiming for her head.

All at once, the barriers shattered and the drill-like attack cuts the short-haired girl's head, cutting off her headband as she narrowly dodges. An opening appeared, and she brought her fist the girl's chest, the ball enlarging, the girl screaming, eyes filled with determination, and she punches it with her right fist, the ball exploding, forming into a large burst of energy, engulfing her foe.

Mirror going blank for a few moments, another image appear, showing a person standing on a building, wearing all white, a monocle, cape, and hat, holding a fairly large jewel.

Eyes narrowing a bit, she could seeing a black object within the jewel as the person raised it to the moon, a strange smirk adoring 'his' face.

"Strange,"

Not seeing anything happen in the mirror, she turns to another, to see a girl being attacked viciously by a man wearing a bucket hat, and wearing wooden sandels, and a woman with gold eyes and purple hair, she running for her life, fear etched in her entire form from head to toe. Suddenly, the girl's body went rigid, and she vanishes, appearing behind the two, her black hair now white, her eyes black, iris gold, and she was attacking like a beast, no grace in her movements.

"And despite this, she's still getting her ass kicked," mutters Gatomon watching the one sided fight.

"Now Gatomon, what have I said about that mouth of yours,"

Usagi's eyes widen at the voice, it strangely familiar, and she slowly turns to see her mother from her past life; Queen Selenity, sitting in the chair near the entrance at the end of the table, drinking tea.

"Moth-Queen Selenity," said Usagi smiling.

Selenity smiles sadly at Usagi, not all surprise by the girl's reaction, knowing the girl viewed her as her mother, but didn't what to betray the mother who has raised her in this time.

Such a strange girl for having such thoughts, but it was understandable.

"Usagi-chan, please take a,"

Selenity was stopped when a familiar white-haired man enters a room, his trademark large scroll strapped to his back.

"Grandfather," said Usagi stun. "I haven't seen you in years, where have you been?" she asks hugging him.

"Around," he answers, hugging her back. "Father," Usagi's eyes widen hearing Selenity call him this. "How is she?" Jiraiya shakes his head sadly. "The girl is still in critical condition, how she survived attacks of such degrees is beyond me," he explains.

"I guess that is why she's a Celestial," chuckles Selenity, earning an odd glance from Usagi, though Gatomon and Jiraiya nods in understanding.

"Her mother was the same, always defying the impossible and causing trouble, much like that twin of hers…damn kids," said Jiraiya, growling at the end, earning a soft laugh from Selenity.

"Yes, they were quite the trouble makers," Jiraiya sends a slight glare at Selenity, mumbling about she being apart of their troublemaking gang.

"Can someone please explain why I'm here and what's going on?" nearly shouts the almost forgotten Usagi.

"Right," said Selenity. "I'll be back soon, I have to wait for Naruto to awaken," Selenity nods, watching Jiraiya go and turns to the glaring Usagi, an air of frustration around the reincarnated princess.

"Take a seat Usagi-chan, and have some tea, this may be hard to take in,"

**X**

Naruto slowly opens his eyes, blinking tiredly, wishing the sun wasn't so bright, so he could sleep a few more hours. However, as soon as those thoughts left his mind, he sits up with a start, checking his surroundings. Once he did, he wonders if he was in heaven, seeing the silver and white texture of the room he was in.

His thoughts of heaven vanish when he sees a familiar person entering the room, and he knew he was in hell.

"Pervy Sage?"

And like clockwork, Naruto was holding his head, a large lump forming after Jiraiya struck him.

"Don't call me that brat,"

Jiraiya blinks once, and then twice, making sure he wasn't seeing things. Naruto, he was actually crying, and on impulse, he hugs the boy, allowing him to cry out his frustration.

"I'm glad your not like the others Pervy Sage," laughs Naruto, he wiping his tears, not believing her actually cried….in front of someone.

"Talking about the incident back in Konoha,"

"_You_ know about that?" accuses Naruto, wondering if Jiraiya was around, watching from afar.

As if reading his mind, Jiraiya speaks, his voice calm.

"I know because I knew it was to happen, not because I was there," Naruto raises an eyebrow, legs crossed on the bed. "You remember the strange storm the other day?" Naruto nods. "A powerful being caused it, affecting our world, _tainting_ it and the occupants who live there. By _taint_, I mean our world is affected, it is no longer the world we know and love, it's affected by an overwhelming darkness, a corrupt darkness. The body, souls, and minds of our friends, are no longer pure, they are corrupt, you understand?" he asks, repeating himself so Naruto could understand what he was trying to explain.

"Taint, corrupts the body, mind, and soul, effecting them with its dark corrupted power, yeah, what's next?"

**X**

"And Chaos is the cause of this disturbance?" asks Usagi drinking a bit of her tea.

"Yes, as of now, only two worlds have been affected by the taint. However, these two worlds are directly connected to one another, so when one was affected, so was the other,"

"But what if someone wasn't affected, what then?"

Selenity sighs sadly, and answers, voice laced with sadness and pain.

"That person will be attacked viciously and then killed, it's an automatic reaction to attack and kill anyone not _Tainted_,"

Usagi's eyes were filled in horror for those who weren't tainted, knowing their lives would be hell if they weren't.

"Is there a way to reverse the affects?"

Selenity nods, and Usagi brightens considerably.

"There is, but to do so, you'll need to gather the Guardians, and purify the planet, similar to how you purify yoma,"

"Sounds easy,"

"It's not,"

Usagi frowns at Selenity's cold, unexpected tone.

"Assuming something is easy because you've done it before can be fatal Usagi-chan, please remember that,"

Usagi shivers, the phrase was so familiar, but she couldn't remember where she heard it before, but nods seeing Selenity's stare.

"Good," smiles Selenity. "Purifying the planet may seem simple, but it is not, you must first locate the world's heart, and purify that,"

"A world has a heart?"

**X**

"Yes, it can be in any form; a human, animal, object, even a tree, but finding it is the problem. It would be easy if one of _those_ key people were around, but there hasn't been one of them in centuries," Jiraiya then makes a face, remembering something. "But there has been rumors around about a kid around your age running around sealing Keyholes," mumbles Jiraiya.

"Keyholes,"

"Leave that for another time, but listen, the Hearts are not so easy to purify. If it's a human, usually the Heart would defend itself, and let me tell you, a Human Heart or a Anima Heart are very dangerous and powerful, fighting them would be like fighting One Hundred Third Hokages in his prime,"

Naruto pales, having heard all about the Third in his prime, and knew he was a force to be reckoned with.

'_Hell, even as an old man, I could feel his power, it was intimidating,'_

"So as this Guardian, I have to purify the Hearts?"

Jiraiya shakes his head.

"No, but you could do it, as a Guardian, your duty is to defend your universe from all threats, and as of now, a threat has arisen and at your current level of power, you will be killed and your universe destroyed,"

**X**

"Destroyed, by Chaos?"

Selenity nods, finishing her fourth cup of tea.

"At your current strength, then yes, it will be destroyed. You are very powerful Usagi, in this life and in your past life, the powers you command are unique in itself. To protect your home and fulfill your duty, you must master your powers, or everything you know and love will be destroyed by Chaos. You were chosen long ago to be a Guardian Usagi, I know how much you hate having the fate of everything, let alone an entire universe on your shoulders, but its only you who can safely guard it….with your power of Purity,"

**X**

"Power of Spirit, what the hell are you talking about?"

Jiraiya rubs his head in frustration, and in one movement, knocks Naruto on the head.

"Stop being stupid and listen as I explain it again,"

Naruto growls, rubbing his head, glaring angrily at the smirking Jiraiya, silently thinking of ways of paying him back for the strike, and make hum rue the day he ever hit him, and the only way he could think of paying him back, was a really good prank.

'_Rue Percy Sage, rue,'_

Naruto chuckles darkly, when another fist hits him, this time from behind, and he glares back at the fox digimon.

"Damn fox,"

This earned him another whack, and he growls at Renamon, his digimon partner.

"So I'm the Spirit Guardian," said Naruto, becoming serious once more. "And this Usagi-girl is the Purity Guardian, so what, is there more Guardians, or is it just us?"

"There are more, but it'll be up to you and Usagi to gather them," Jiraiya reaches for a folder next to him, and hands it to Naruto. "Think of this like a ninja mission, and this as your mission specs," Naruto opens the folder, and draws out a few files. "These are the Guardians, you will need to gather, and then you will train for four years,"

**X**

"I don't understand, why four years?"

"It is predicted within five years time, Chaos will be freed and we'll need the powers of the Guardians to defeat it. During that time, you and your companions must train and master your abilities. Chaos is truly a terrible creature and it will take the combine power of all the Guardians to defeat it,"

Usagi nods, glancing from Selenity to the file in her hand, staring at it in wonder.

"This boy, he looks familiar,"

Selenity grabs the file as it was handed to her, and reads it over. Once she was finish, she had a small smile gracing her beautiful face, confusing Usagi.

"Ah, this boy, Naruto Uzumaki," she chuckles a bit and answers. "He should be familiar to you, but what his relation is to you, I won't say, because you'll remember soon enough,"

'_Remember?'_ thought Usagi frowning.

**X**

Jiraiya, Naruto, and Renamon, walks into a large room, where a large gate was, and near it were; Selenity, Usagi, and Gatomon.

Naruto stiffens, his eyes widening at the sight of Usagi, something in his mind clicking, almost like a switch as he gazed into her crystal blue eyes.

'_Eh, probably nothing,'_ he thought shrugging.

"Hello Naruto, I am Selenity, Queen of the Moon," said Selenity smiling softly at the staring boy.

"Queen of the Moon, are you joking?"

Jiraiya shakes his head at Naruto. The boy came from a land of ninjas, had a demon sealed inside him, and even believed his role as a Guardian, but he had problems believing that Selenity was the Moon Queen.

"Naruto, never mind, you'll find out later," sighs Jiraiya. "This Gate will lead you to another world. It is set to send us to the digital world, where we will train for six months, in a span of six hours real world time,"

"Is that really possible?" asks Usagi. "In the Digital World, time is slowed compared to the real world. While we are there, you will train to better yourselves and your partners,"

Naruto glances at Renamon, the digimon glaring icily at him, and he groans.

'_Damn fox, how dare it slap me with it's tail, and have the gall to call me stupid, does it not know who I am?'_ thought Naruto darkly, and then blinks, wondering why his thinking speech sounded so strange, and why he felt like he was Sasuke for a moment, high and mighty, plus arrogant enough to piss him off.

Shivering at the thought, and hiding his sadness at thoughts of his friend, Naruto follows Jiraiya and Usagi through the gates, ready for some training.

Selenity watches the gate closes and sighs softly.

"Take care of my children father,"

Leaving the room, Selenity walks through the halls of the base, heading for the medical room, where a person was healing after taking a severe beating from her companions, after they were tainted by Chaos. Entering the medical bay, she saw the girl floating soundlessly in the chamber she was in, her red hair shadowing the upper layer of her grimacing face.

"Rest Akira, don't let the darkness cloud your bright heart,"

As if the girl in the tank heard her, she stops grimacing, face relaxing, and Selenity smiles.

"Your mother would have my head if what happened in the past happens once more,"

Staring at the unconscious girl once more, Selenity leaves, needing to watch over the 'awakening' Guardians and the 'sleeping' Celestials.

Being bound to the Moon and the Guardian Realm was a real pain, but someone had to do it, unfortunately it was Selenity, who, despite her grace, status, and appearance, was the fourth laziest ruler of the Silver Millennium.

'_Everyone has a duty, and mine has still yet to be accomplish, there's no time to take it easy,'_

* * *

**This was the first chapter of _The Guardians Revised_, not the best name, at least it sounds better than, _The Guardians 2.0_. Remember to Review, reviews always help the soul of a writer becomes better, plus it makes him feel happier.**


	2. The Gathering II

**I do not own, _Naruto, Sailor Moon, Digimon 01, 02, _or _Tamers._**

**This is the Unedited Version**

* * *

"What's wrong with me?"

This was the tenth time, Takato Matsuda(13) had asked himself this in the past hour. Here he was, sitting in the park, absentmindly petting Gigimon's head. Takato didn't know what it was, but he felt different. Sure he found him-self losing his temper more often than normal, but that was really all he could figure out what was different about him.

"Well, there's Asaji-sensei. Everytime I see her, I want to beat her black and blue,"

It was odd. Sure he disliked his teacher on most days, but the more he went to school, the more he saw her face over the past month, the more he wanted to beat the hell out her. A growl emits from Gigimon, feeling his Tamer's growing frustration.

"Are you okay Takatomon?" asks Gigimon, he evolving into Guilmon, his eyes a cross between it's normal glare and it's feral one.

"I'm fine, just thinking," said Takato, not at all bothered by Guilmon's glare. Rubbing his head gently, he sighs lazily. "Hungry boy?" Guilmon nods, he grinning a silly grin.

"Guilmon Bread, Guilmon Bread," he cheers, his eyes returning to normal.

Smirking at his partner's predictable reaction, Takato stands and stretches, trying to calm down his frustrated body.

_'I'm so tense. Maybe I should see my sister, she's always making me smile,'_

Smiling at the thought, Takato starts walking home, when he suddenly stops, realizing what he just thought.

"What did I?"

Blinking in shock, Takato finds he was no longer standing in the park. No, he was now standing in a strange field, it full of red flowers and trees. Sitting in the grass was a girl who strangely resembled him.

_"Takato-nii, don't let mother or sister get to you,"_ said the girl, she smiling softly.

Takato for reasons unknown to him, begins to feel a bit irritated.

_"They're only trying to bring the best out of you,"_ she continues, turning to face him.

That did it, he didn't knoew why, but he snaps, and shouts, his voice which strangely didn't feel like his, was full of rage, a strange power rising from him as he did.

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW? YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH SUCH TORTURE DAY IN AND OUT. BEING TOLD YOUR TRASH BY YOUR OWN SISTER, BEING THREATEN OF BEING DISOWN BY MOTHER IF YOU LOSE ANOTHER FIGHT. HIKARI, DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL DAMMIT. UNLIKE ME, YOU'RE LOVED BY EVERYONE, SOMETIMES I JUST HATE YOU FOR IT,"_

The girl stares at Takato sadly, a few tears falling from her eyes. Takato instantly feels regret for what he said, but before he could apologize, the girl had stood and ran off, crying silently.

_"Hikari-chan wait...please...I'm sorry...don't leave me too,"_

"KARI!"

Takato opens his eyes screaming, he panting heavily. Grasping his chest, he glances around frantically, wondering where he was. Calming down slightly, he recognizes the walls of his room.

"How did I get here?"

Deciding that he didn't really care, Takato leaves his bed, and heads out his room, needing a drink of water. Slowly walking down the stairs, he suddenly stops, hearing voices, one of them he recognizes as Asaji-sensei's.

"So the boy's memories are returning. I'm happy to hear that, it'll make his meeting with the Guardians that much easier," said Asaji. "But his anger...it's becoming more...um, dangerous is not?"

"It is," said another voice, Takato recognizing it as his mother's. "I heard from one of his friend's father, that he went beserk in the digital world, nearly destroying it,"

_'What?'_ Takato creeps slowly down the stairs. Shivering, he could feel a dark aura radiating from the kitchen. It was intoxicating and powerful. Yet oddly, it felt familiar, one that made him shake in fear, and filled him with rage.

_'Calm down Takato, there's no need to lose yourself here,'_

Taking a few deep breaths, Takato visibly calms, and he continues stepping down, subcounciously surpressing his energy. Reaching the bottom, he moves against the wall, a nervous sweat rolling down his face. Wiping it away, he moves closer to the doorway, and takes a glance inside.

There inside was his homeroom teacher Nami Asaji talking with his mother and father.

"Almost destroyed the digital world huh...impressive," remarks Nami lowly, the corners of her lips slowly turning up.

"Nami-sama, please, he nearly killed all his friends, that digital world, and caused some damages to this one," said Takato's father.

Nami glares darkly at the man.

"If they couldn't survive against him in that state, then they don't deserve to call themselves his protectors," states Nami coldly. "But you are right, it would have been a grave loss," whispers Nami softly.

Mie Matsuda smiles thinking the woman was thinking of the children. Takehiro Matsuda however thought differently, and frowns a bit.

"That digital world is my favorite training grounds...I'm glad he didn't destory it,"

Takehiro shakes his head, seeing Nami's sadden smile. The woman hasn't changed a bit since she was a child. How long has he and his wife looked over the Royal Family of Mars? Too long for him to remember. Even now, as he and Mie was reincarnated, they were still watching over them, grooming them to be fine rulers.

Of course, they always turned out the same, dark and angry creatures, but that was in the blood, there was nothing he or she could do about it, other than give them happy childhoods.

_'I pray Takato doesn't walk the same path as Nami-sama,'_

"The Guardians should be here soon for the boy," said Nami, casting a glance at the door, knowing Takato was listening in on them. "I know you've grown attach to him, but he'll be leaving with them to prepare for his future hardships. Though he is a weakling, he is still of Mars Royal Blood, and against my better wishes, he is a Guardian, and he wields the Powers of Chaos,"

Hearing a sharp intake a breath, the adults turn to the doorway to see a wide-eyed Takato standing in it, his eyes glazed over, they full of mudurous itent.

"You," growls 'Takato'.

Nami smiles coldly, she staring softly at the boy. Heatwaves emits from Nami's body, forcing Takehiro and Mie back. Slowly rising from her seat, Nami runs her hand through her smooth brown hair, and speaks, her voice strangely cold despite the itense heat radiating from her body.

"Hello my son...you look well,"

**X**

"Renamon, have you located him?"

Naruto sits in a tree in a park in Shinjuku, speaking into his digivice. Having arrived in the Chaos Universe two hours earlier, he and Usagi immedatly began searching for Takato Matsuda, the Chaos Guardian of the Chaos Universe.

Naruto's eyes narrow a bit thinking of Takato. His memories from the past were still in fragments, but he was able to remember that he and Takato were pretty good friends. If he had a word for it, he say they were best friends. Unlike he and Sasuke, he and Takato were friends since they wee children, and have stuck together through thick and thin.

"Hehehe, we pulled great pranks too," he whispers.

_"No, but I found a friend of his, the one called Henry Wong,"_

"Where is he now?"

_"He's entering the park now,"_

Naruto grins and flips out the tree, he landing softly on the ground.

"Good, I'll ask him about Takato directly," said Naruto running off, searching for the chinese-japanese boy.

Glancing around, he draws out a folder from inside his coat, and draws out a few files. Quickly flippling through them, he finds the one he was searching for, and places the others back in the folder. Reading over it once more, he skids to a stop, feeling the unmistakable power of a strong being.

Standing across from him was Henry Wong(13) he glaring at Naruto in amusement. His digimon, Terriermon stares at Naruto also, it giggling at Naruto's attire.

"Wow, who in thier right mind would wear so much orange?" laughs Terriermon

_**Bop**_

"Terriermon that wasn't nice," said Hemry. "And neither was hitting me," counters Terriermon.

Henry ignores Terriermon to stare Naruto over. His friend was right, the boy did wear a little too much more orange. An orange and black shirt, a dark orange undershirt, black gloves with orange lines on it, dark orange pants with black lines, and black ninja sandals. Around his neck was a hitai-ate on a black cloth with a leaf symbol engraved in it, and attached to his right legt was some kind of holder.

_'Who is this guy?'_

Naruto smiles, and reads the file in his hand, startling Henry amd Terriermon with the information he had.

"Henry Wong, age 13, half chinese, half japanese, born to the Wong Family. In a family of seven, he is the third born of five, and is the most mature of his siblings. A boy who loves the digimon game, the game became real as his partner, Terriermon emerged from the computer screen. Initially against fighting, with the help of Takato Matsuda and Ruki Makino, he slowly came to realize that running wouldn't help his friends, and that he would have to fight. This was three years ago, and now, after discovering the power given to him because his status as a Tamer, he has grown into a powerful warrior with his friends and partner, working in a group under HYPNOS, known as, 'The Zero Tamers', name inspired by the 01 and 02 Seasons of Digimon, and name provided by Takato Matsuda, the Leader,"

Naruto smirks feeling a blade at his neck, and he shifts his eyes to the right, seeing Henry behind him, a sword in hand. Not at all bothered, Naruto continues.

"In his past life, Henry Wong was known as Jenrya Li of the Li Family, a lower Royal Family of Mars, a direct servent to the Mars Royal Family. Young Jenrya was appointed to be one of the many protectors of Prince Takato," the blade slowly moves from Naruto's neck. "The leader of Prince Takato's Guard, Jenrya has faithfully protected his charge and bestfriend for many years," Henry takes a step back, dropping his sword in shock. Holding his head, he collapses, his head pounding like jackhammer. "However, one day, he failed, and he, and his team were slaughtered by Zeke, a boy with unbelievable power, who had also, after a grueling battle, killed Prince Takato...the Guardian of Chaos," Naruto slowly turns to face Henry, he still in pain.

"Who...who...are you?" groans out Henry.

Naruto grins, and bends down to stare Henry in the eyes. Giving him his best fox smile, he answers.

"Naruto Uzumaki, ace ninja of the Leaf Village, and future Hokage," Naruto holds out his hand, and Henry grasps it without hesitation much to his confusion. "Also known as Prince Naruto of the Moon Kingdom and the Spirit Guardian...it's a pleasure," he smirks, and he pulls Henry to his feet.

"Now tell me, where's Takato?" _'I pray Usagi and that Rika-girl don't meet, it'll be hell on earth if those two meet,'_

**X**

Usagi stares at Rika Nanoka(13), wondering why she was always pulled into trouble. On her shoulder was Gatomon, and next to Rika was Renamon. Each girl held their digivice, preparing for battle. If Usagi had her way, they wouldn't be fighting, but thanks to an incident earlier, this was a situation she couldn't avoid.

_**Flashback**_

_Usagi and Gatomon walks through the park in search of Takato. Having separated from Naruto earlier, the two were hoping to get this over with no incident. However, this wasn't meant to be, as they felt a small amount of killing intent coming from the bushes to thier right. The bushes rustle, and a fireball shoots from it, heading for Usagi. Not in the mood for games, Gatomon swats the fireball with her tail, sending it back into the bush._

_"Ouch,"_

_Impmon leaps out the bush, a burn mark on his head. Glaring at Gatomon and Usagi he speaks, trying to act like he wasn't in pain._

_"So, you two are looking for Takato? Why?" demands Impon lowly._

_Before Usagi could answer, Gatomon does, she leaping off her shoulder to do so._

_"That's none of your concern Imp, what ever we have to do with the boy, we'll say to him alone...understand...weakling?" growls Gatomon._

_Impmon narrows his eyes further, he not hiding his anger at being called a weakling, or having such an annoying digimon tell him off. Body shining brightly, he grows in size, evolving into Beelzebumon, and he draws his gun, aiming it at the shellshocked Gatomon._

_"Weakling huh...from this point of view, the only weakling is you," snarls Beelzebumon._

_"A-A demon lord...what are you doing here?" whispers Gatomon fearfully._

_Beelzebumon narrows his eyes at her, and answers, firing his gun as he did,_

_"That's none of your concern cat,"_

_**Flashback End**_

Usagi with no way out of a fight, had Gatomon evolve into her Ultimate form to battle evenly with the Mega. To make sure no one was caught in the middle of the battle, Usagi ordered her partner to cut a path to another dimension with her 'Dimension Cutter' attack, to battle there. The battle was quick, yet hard, but her partner had won. After returning to Impmon's world, the two came face to face with Rika Nanoka and her partner Renamon.

Usagi understood the burning fury in Rika's eyes to know that words would be useless, and knew that a fight was inentible. Clutching her digivice tightly, she glances down at Gatomon, and sighs catching her smirk.

"Renamon," whispers Rika. "Walk all over them," she orders, and in a flash a staff was in her hand, she charging Usago.

"Certainly," said Renamon charging Gatomon, blue flames circling her paws.

_**"Power Paw!"**_

Gatomon grins, dodging the fast strikes of Renamon. It was like battling the idiot's Renamon all over again, no contest.

_'Guess I can play around for a bit before we meet Takato,'_

Glancing at Usagi, she saw her ducking and weaving Rika's blows, her body jerking awkardly when she dodged.

_"Usagi, if you don't wish to hurt her, then end it quickly before she gets serious,"_ said Gatomon to Usagi telephatically.

_"I know, I know,"_ said Usagi.

"Good," said Gatomon, kicking Renamon back, and flips back. Cocking back her arm, she charges Renamon with a cry.

_**"Lightning Paw!"**_

A burst of energy shoots from Gatomon's legs, propelling her forward at high speeds, and she grins, power swirling into her right fist. With a cry, she strikes Renamon in the gut, sending the fox-type digmon crashing through a tree.

"Renamon," shouts Rika, feeling her partner's pain. Forcing power into her staff, she purposely disrupts it, causuing an explosion to erupt from the staff, sending she and Usagi back. Rolling across the ground, Usagi flips to her feet, and skids across the ground, holding her burnt arm. Rika skids next to Renamon, she ignoring her burnt marks, to stare at her coughing and wheezing partner.

_"Renamon, this isn't good, they're strong, and I have a sinking feeling that bitch is just messing with me,"_ said Rika, her staff vanishing, and in flash, a blue card was in its place.

_"My feelings exactly,"_ said Renamon rising, power flowing through her body.

"Renamon," shouts Rika, raising her D-Arc and swiping the Blue Card through the slot.

_**"Card Slash: Matrix Digivolution Activate,"**_

Light explodes from Renamon, and she cries out, blue data wrapping around her like an egg.

_**"Renamon digivolve to..."**_

Usagi's eyes widen, feeling the power building up in data egg and Rika.

_'I didn't think someone other than a Guardian, a Senshi, hell, even a yoma could have power like this....oh...and Naruto,'_ thought Usagi, white data surrounding her body, she bringing up her Digivice Burst.

Gatomon charges the data egg, power flowing through her.

_**"Digi Soul Full Charge!"**_

Gatomon grins darkly, thinking she was finally be able to cute loose against a worthy opponent.

_**"Gatomon digivolve to..."**_

The sky darkens, thunder roars in the sky, and lightning lights the dark sky. The wind blows fiercly, and a stange smirk forms on Usagi's usual hesitant face.

_'I don't know why but...I'm feeling very excited,'_

_**"Taomon,"**_

_**"StrikeAngewomon!"**_

Blood boiling, power's spiking, a rivalery long forgotten through time was about to resurface. Let the two titans who've clashed many times in the past, clash again, let heavens shake against these powers.

Watching from a nearby building were two figures, a red head girl and a blonde girl, they grinning at the sight. The red shakes her head, and stuffs her hands into her pockets, and speaks, her voice cold, laced with an undetone of darkness.

"The Moon Princess and the Fox Shaman huh? This will be a battle to watch,"

* * *

**Yo, the second chapter is out. Many of you may have already noticed, but this version of _The Guardians_ chapter's are noticablly shorter. Why? Well, it'll be easier for people to read and well, it's easier for me(And not so monsterously long). Anywho, hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, for those of you who like _Ayumi no Kaito_, _Ayumi the Phantom Thief_ shall be out soon. How soon? It depends....seriously it depends, there's all the personal editing I have to make to it, and then there's the ideas I have to scrap because they're too outragous...It's a pain in the ass thing to deal with...but hey, it'll be worth it in the end.**


	3. The Gathering III

**I do not own, _Naruto, Sailor Moon, Digimon 01, 02, Tamers, Bleach, or Dragon Ball Z_**

**This is the Super Unedited Version**

* * *

Usagi holds out her hand, a white shine rising from it. A small smirk forms, she feeling strangely excited. She couldn't understand it, but it was as if she was waiting for this paticular fight for a long time. Flicking her wrist, a sword appears, the same sword she used on Sailor Galaxia so long ago. A heavenly shine covers the blade, it matching the shine within Usagi's soul.

Rika growls darkly seeing the sword. For a reason unknown to her, she felt the incredible urge to rip Usagi's sword from her hands and kill her with it. Her fox staff pulsates feeling her growing rage. Twirling it between her fingers, an intense purple and golden yellow glow engulfs it and her.

The digimon continue to clash in the sky, sending shockwave after shockwave through the clearing, shaking everything. They felt their partners emotions, it fueling their power and growing contempt, and respect for the other as they matched blows. Neither had an advantage over the other which surprised and excited them. There were only a few times within their lives when they felt such thrill, and everytime it was a fight to the death, or deletion.

This time was no different as they continued to be fueled by thier partners raging emotions.

Usagi and Rika stares each other for a few more moments and charge. Releasing war cries, they shoot off towards the other like missles. A white heavenly glow surrounds Usagi, while a purple and golden-yellow surrounds Rika. Eyes slightly feral and full of rage, the two were ready to end the other. Weapons rising, they swing. Moments before they could however, a foot steps on Usagi's sword, while a hand grasps Rika's staff.

"What?"

"Who?"

Nami glowers at the two girls. Intense heat waves radiates from her body in rage. Over her shoulder was an unconcious Takato, he not showing any signs of being affected from the sun that was Nami. Usagi and Rika collapses, they dripping with sweat. It was hard to breathe, hard to see, and hard to stay councious. The heat was too intense, and they felt like they would keel over any second.

"Serenity," whispers Nami softly. "Tell me...what is your mission?" she growls lowly.

Usagi shivers at Nami's glowering eyes. To her it was like staring at a demon who would kill her if she answered wrong. No, she corrected herself. Faint memories from her past life suddenly surfacing, changing her thoughts. This woman before her was a demon, and if she did answer wrong, she would be killed.

_'It had happened before,'_ thought the part of Usagi's mind that was Serenity.

"Well?"

The heat radiating from Nami's body increases. Usagi not being able to take it, throws up, and Rika does the same watching Usagi do it. Nami coldly watches this, not at all concern at the vomiting girls. She wanted answers, and she expected to hear them. Watching Usagi wipe her mouth, she suddenly smirks, seeing a small glare in the girl's eyes as she tried to answer. Yes, those were the eyes of the Moon Princess, the princess from one of, if not, though she grudgidly admits, and debates quite often, the _Strongest Kingdom _from the Silver Millineum.

Finding her voice, Usagi bows her head, but still manages to glare up at Nami.

"To gather the Guardians, starting with Takato Matsuki the Chaos Guardian,"

"And why pretell are you fighting this _child_,"

Child was practically spat out venomenously, earning a weak glare from Rika.

"There was no way....out of a battle," answers Usagi quietly. "After defeating the Beelzebumon who seems to have a connection with the girl, she attack seeking revenge,"

"Then why did you not simply dispatch her, and carry on the mission?"

Usagi suddenly gulps feeling the frustration of Nami. The heat in the air suddenly grew, making it even harder for Usagi to answer. Rika however, having finally drew in enough air, speaks up, confusion, frustration, and rage clear in her voice.

"What do you mean simply dispatch? Hell, why are you even here Asaji-sensei?" growls out the girl. _'And where is Taomon...I don't hear any fighting?'_ Rika's thoughts were cut off, as Nami stabs her staff near her hand. Shouting in shock and fear, Rika stares up into the blazing eyes of Nami.

"Do not speak unless spoken to,"

Rika's breath catches in her throat in fear. A voice rings through Rika's mind, screaming at her for being stupid for speaking out of line. This wasn't Asaji-sensei, her annoying, yet loving teacher, no, this was a demon. The voice deep within her agreed, and Rika wisely apologizes, and lowers her head.

Nami nods, and turns to the east, a new pressure hitting her senses, a new, terrible and tainted power hitting her senses. The heat radiating from her body slowly dies. The waves in the air fades, and the girls vision clears.

"Rise Serenity, no, Usagi," orders Nami softly.

Usagi does so, staring fearfully at Nami. The woman frighten her, and she really hoped she never got on the woman's bad side.

"Here,"

Handing Usagi the bloody, burnt, and bruised Takato, she speaks her voice hard, yet strangely full of concern.

"Usagi, go find Naruto, and take Takato to the Virtue Universe, and retrive the Virtue Guardian Tatsuki Arisawa. Here's her file," Nami hands Usagi a file. "Right, your partner," Nami holds out hands, in a burst of flames, Viximon and Salamon appear, they battered and burnt. Usagi wordlessly brings out her digivice, and absorbs Salamon into it.

Nami hands Viximon to the shock Rika.

"Who?"

"I did,"

Nami's answer was cold and quick. Afraid of invoking the powerful woman's wrath, Rika holds back her nasty remarks, and glares at the ground. Hearing a murdurious growl, and fast approaching steps, the group sees a red a blur, it racing for Nami.

"So you're still under affect of Takato's rage Guilmon," whispers Nami softly, watching the red digimon leap at her, claws ready to claw her apart.

Raising her palm, she catches the now identified Guilmon's claws. Glowering at the red digimon, she speaks one word, one full of much displeasure and power.

_**"Burst!"**_

Flames erupts from Nami's palm engulfing the screaming digimon. Guilmon thrashes around, trying to escape the woman's strong grip but to no avail. Rika and Usagi could only watch in horror as the flames brun the crying digimon. Suddenly Guilmon evolves into Gigimon, and Nami instantly stops the flames. Tossing the surprisingly barely burnt Gigimon to Usagi, Nami turns to the frighten, wide-eyed Rika.

"You are to follow me, we have something to deal with,"

Rika could do nothing but nod, and she follows after the retreating Rika. Before they were out of earshot, Nami speaks once more, her back to Usagi.

"Take care of my son Usagi, I expect great things from him,"

Rubbing her arm briefly, Nami vanishes, and Rika vanishes as well, silently promising to finish things with Usagi later.

Usagi breathes in slowly, the fear which held her in place suddenly lifting. Glancing at Takato, the folder, Gigimon, and her digivice, Usagi leaps off in the direction she sensed Naruto in. Running through the city, a wave of darkness hits Usagi, nearly knocking her out of the sky. Glancing back in the direction Nami and Rika leaped off in, she saw a cloud of dark energy in the sky. Spreading out her senses, she could feel Nami, Rika, and six others near the cloud. Four of the six felt similar to Rika, while the last two felt dark, tainted, and very powerful.

"They'll need help,"

Usagi move to turn, when an image of a glaring Nami appears in mind, murder clear in her eyes. The image suddenly speaks, and Usagi could swear she felt a spike of killing intent from the direction of the cloud focusing on her.

_"Turn around and not even your mother will save you from my wrath,"_

Cursing, and biting her lip knowing a promising threat from anywhere, Usagi leaps off once more, and right into Naruto. Collapsing with a shout, the two lands on the building painfully.

"Dammit Usagi," shouts Naruto. "Watch were ya going," he stands, rubbing his the bump on his head.

"Sorry," groans Usagi. "Glad that you're here," Usagi shows Naruto the folder Nami gave him. "I receive our next target," Naruto nods, and stares at the unconcious Takato and Gigimon. Taking in thier teribbly burnt states, he turns to Usagi for answers, who shakes her head.

"Don't ask,"

A powerful wave hits them, and they turn in the direction of the dark cloud. Naruto remembering his original objective, went to run off in that direction, when Usagi grabs his arm.

"We have to gather the Guardians, don't forget that,"

Usagi felt horrible. Her words and actions reminded her of the Outer Sensehi when she first encountered them. Mission this, mission that, it felt terrible. To do what had to be done at all cost, even if it meant going against your heart wishes. A cold feeling wells inside Usagi, it chilling her very being.

"But Usagi, they need us," growls Naruto.

"I know, but if we go after them and die in the process, not only will they die in vain, but then all of our loved ones, your friends who are under Chaos's control, and countless other worlds will be destroyed,"

Naruto growls once more, but nods, understanding. Casting a glance in the direction of the battle, he turns to Usagi to see she opening the folder. Reaching inside, she pulls out a white and purple ring, the symbol for Virtue engraved in the ring. Usagi clutches it tightly, and information floods her mind. Stuffing the ring back in the folder, she claps her hands, and a portal forms.

"Let's go,"

Naruto lifts Takato, while a clone he created lifts Gigimon. The two follows Usagi through the portal, their hearts heavy.

In the city, Nami smiles sensing the Guardian's presence vanishing. Staring at the creature towering over her and the Tamers, Nami's smile turns dark. Waving her hand, a portal forms behind the bloody and unconcious Tamers and thier partners. Flaring her power, their bodies fly through it, and with a snap of her fingers, it closes.

Sighing irritably, she glares at the monster of a man once more. Wiping the blood from her head, flames engulfs her body, and she whispers softly, annoyance clear in her tone.

"When did I become so soft? I should have left them to die for their weakness,"

Snapping her fingers again, a large portal forms behind the monster man covered in a flaring golden aura similar to the royal family from Jupiter only darker in nature. The monster roars a name, one Nami wasn't familiar with, and charges her. Scoffing at the monster's charge, she suddenly appears in the monster's face, and grabs it. Roaring, she throws him through the portal, and goes after him.

The portal closes behind her, leaving Nami to a fate unknown with the monster that is Broly.

**X**

"Okay...read the file,"

Usagi nods and reads over the file Nami gave them, while Naruto listened on, clutching the Virtue Ring tightly.

_**Name: Tatsuki Arisawa**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Guardian: Virtue**_

_**Location: Karakura Town**_

_**School: Karakura High**_

_**Past Life: Second Princess of Jupiter**_

_**Notes: Tatsuki is currently under going training from Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin, the previous Guardian of Virtue and her past live's Head Caretaker respectivly. It should be noted that Tatsuki has a fierce temper, one rivaling Takato's, Raven's, and Naruto's. Tatsuki should be training at a place called Urahara's Shop or in the woods. If Tatsuki is not training, search for the highest point in the city.**_

"The highest point?" questions Naruto curiously.

_'Makato's little sister,'_ thought Usagi.

Naruto quickly spots the tallest building in Karakura, and glances at the silent Usagi.

"Usagi, I'll search that tall building over there and the woods, you take Takato with you to Uarhara's and get him and nhis partner treated," said Naruto smiling, happy to finally be giving orders.

Usagi wordlessly grabs Takato and Gigimon, and take off in a random direction, leaving a displeased Naruto behind.

"Geez, how can I possibly have fun at giving orders if you're going silent on my Usagi?"

Shrugging, he creates five clones, and have them search the forest sorrounding Karakura, while he heads for the tall building in the distance. Unknown to Naruto, he was about to be in a three way confrontation his past life or he, would have never thought would happen again.

**X**

Tatsuki Arisawa(16) slowly opens her eyes. Not only was the sun annoying bright, but she felt someone entering her space. Sitting up, she yawns, and tiredly glances at the red head standing behind her. Eyes widening in surprise, they suddenly narrow, hate overlowing through them.

"Akira...Princess Akira of Uranus....why are you here?"

The red head glares at Tatsuki for the name, and corrects the spiky-haired girl.

"It's not Akira, it's Will Vandom, and I have long ago cut all ties to the Uranus Royal Family and that damnable title of Princess Akira,"

* * *

**I know many will agree with me, but this chapter is too short, thankfully this is a double release chapter. Well, as double released as it gets, when it comes to it being released the very next day. Oh well I Hope ya enjoy them.**


	4. The Gathering IV

**I do not own, I repeat do not own, _Naruto, Sailor Moon, WITCH, Bleach, Negima, Digimon 01, 02, _or _Tamers, and the Teen Titans_**

**_This is the unedited version, grammar mistakes will be seen....a hell of a lot of them...please bare with them._**

* * *

Heat rises from Tatsuki's body in waves. To think she of all people would come before her. It was unthinkable. What was she thinking? The girl, no, bitch was a cunning one, and she be damned if she listen to anything she had to say.

"Answer me, why are you here?"

Will(16) shrugs, knowing any kind of games would be pointless at this point. Glancing at the few clouds in the sky, she speaks, ignoring the heat radiating from Tatsuki.

"Just wish to see you before you're off on you're little adventure," Tatsuki narrows her eyes at Will. "Y'know, I didn't expect the past to repeat itself. I mean, you know the releationship between the four of you," Tatsuki's fist connects with Will's face, knocking her to the ground.

"Shut the fuck up,"

Will rubs the blood from her cheek, and smiles painfully.

"Are you still so blind Tatsuki? If you don't do something now, then the past really will,"

Tatsuki's foot connects with Will's face, sending her crashing across the ground. Face red from pain, and a bit frustration, Will wipes her face of the mud from Tatsuki's shoe. A bit of electricty runs through Will's hair in her frustration.

"I told you Akira," growls Tatsuki, flames covering her hands. "_Shut the fuck up!_" she repeats dangerously.

Lightning momentarily flashes in the sky, and Will returns the glare.

"And I told you its Will, call me that again, we'll drop this _pleasent_ talk, and we can really talk,"

Will's words were sarcastic and full of barely contained distain. She knew talking would be worthless, but it didn't hurt to try. If Tatsuki continued to push her, she wouldn't be able to control herself, and she would show her the strength of the Quintessence Guardian of KandraKar. Will smirks bitterly at the title, but pushes it back, having to deal with one situation at a time.

"This won't take long," states Will neuturally. "I have to give you something," Will reaches into her coat pocket, but stops sensing someone familiar.

_'Dammit, thought I had more time,'_

Naruto appears between the two, he staring from one girl to the other. Memories suddenly floods his mind, and he grasps his head.

_**Flash**_

_"Come on Naruto, it can't be too bad, I mean, she is your guardian,"_

_"Please, like I would need a Guardian Animal, don't you who I am,"_

_"Arrogant,"_

_**Flash**_

_"Akira...why are you crying?"_

_"Neesama...she...she hates me,"_

_"Hmph, that woman is a dry cow, who cares what she thinks,"_

_"Though I disagree with her words...Princess Tatsuki is right,"_

_**Flash**_

_"Gah,"_

_"Stand up Naruto, it was only one punch,"_

_"You're a demon in wolf's skin Tatsuki,"_

_"Naruto's crying,"_

_"I AM NOT AKIRA!"_

_**Flash**_

_"Akira...how could you?"_

_"No, wait, you're wrong, I would never,"_

_"We saw you, how can you deny our eyes Akira,"_

_"Tatsuki, Naruto, please listen,"_

_**Flash**_

_"From the rulings of the Imperial Royal Court, Princess Akira of the Uranus Kingdom, you are hearby sentence to an eternity in the Abyss,"_

_"No, no, no, you...mother...uncle...neechan...neesama...Naruto...Tatsuki...Nao...everyone, no, why won't anyone believe....me? Please....don't do this to me,"_

_**Flash**_

_"Fine, I understand. If even my own family won't belive me,"_

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING AKIRA?"_

_"STOP THIS AT ONCE CHILD,"_

_"HAVE YOU GONE MAD AKIRA,"_

_"STOP,"_

_"You didn't hear me, so I don't hear you. With this, I'll cut all ties to the Uranus Royal Family,"_

_"STOPPPPPPP!"_

_**Flash**_

"How can you possibly be alive Akira?"

Naruto's voice was low, his eyes were cold, and his stance screamed he would attack her at any moment. Will glowers at Naruto for the name.

"Will...not Akira," growls Will. "And if you wish to know...why not ask those bitches from the Imperial Council,"

Naruto growls threatenly at Will, his eyes flashing red.

"My mother isn't a bitch,"

Will ignores him, and glares at Tatsuki.

"Tell me Tatsuki, do you even remember how you died?"

Tatsuki went to answer, when her breath catches in her throat. She honestly didn't remember, but somehow Will did. Eyes questioning, she stares into Will's glaring, sorrowful orbs.

"Tell me?"

"Find out yourself, because apparently, even if I said who and how, you wouldn't believe me,"

Clutching the object in her pocket, Will snaps her fingers and a portal appears.

"Ayaka," whispers Will.

The blonde, Ayaka Yukihiro(15) appears by Will's side in an instant. A black cloak was drapped over her, with a black raven mask attached sideways to her face. When Tatsuki and Naruto saw the mask, thier eyes grew wide in horror.

"You're the Raven of Venus,"

Ayaka steps through the portal, not acknowledging them. Will went to follow, when a claw grips her shoulder tightly.

"Why are you with that monster?" growls Naruto, the Kyuubi's power slowly bubbling to the surface.

Pain suddenly erupts from Naruto's stomach, forcing him back painfully. Glancing down, he saw a section of his stomach had caved in. Slowly looking up, he saw the Raven's arm outstretched, palm cocked sidways with steam rising from it. Glancing into the monster's eyes, he saw nothing but darkness, a well of neverending darkness.

There wasn't many things in the world or well worlds that frighten Naruto. There was the time with the Demon Brothers and Zabuza during the mission to Wave Country. The time he thought Sasuke died, and the thought of telling Sakura that Sasuke died protecting him...that really scared him. The crazy snake lady at the Chunin Exams, the giant snake that ate him, Orochimaru and the strange bite he gave Sasuke, Gaara for the better part of the Chunin Exams, when he watch the battle between Hinata and Neji, which was very nerve wrecking for Naruto. There was also the time when he watch Rock Lee and Gaara battle which was both exciting and frightening, his showdowns with Gaara and Sasuke. Not to mention the mission when he had with the ghost mansion...truly frightening.

Okay, maybe there were a lot of times whe he was frighten, but this level of frigthen was on another level. Staring into the Raven's eyes, was like sinking in a pool of darkness and despair.

_'The eyes of a warrior devoted to darkness, one not to be trifled with, one who had wiped out an entire civilization of people without a moments of hesitation...The Raven of Venus,'_

Coughing up blood, he glares darkly at the Raven and then the blank Will.

"You have her...as an ally? That's impossible, that one was sent to the Abyss, her soul should have perished...how is she here? I expect answers Akira,"

Will narrows her eyes, and holds out her hand for Ayaka to stop, knowing she was seconds from attacking the boy once more.

_'Prince Naruto is awakening is he? I shouldn't be bothering with this boy, I should speak to the Prince directly...just to rile things up,'_

"Naruto,"

The way Will said Naruto's name, was as if she was speaking to royalty. Naruto's eyebrow twitches, and a silver gleam momentarily appears in his eyes. Smirking slightly, she continues speaking, her voice smooth and full of respect, trying her best to drag out Prince Naruto.

"I know this is hard, but please, remember that night, the night you were killed," Will slowly reaches out to touch his face. Fingertips barely touching his cheeks, she pulls it back, avoiding a sword swipe from Tatsuki. Leaping back, Will glares at Tatsuki. The girl was holding a beautiful sword. The blade had a feather engraved in it, the guard was gold, while the hilt was red and gold, with five golden ribbons connected to it.

Eyes burning with rage, Tatsuki's sword is covered by an intense red and orange flame. Teeth grinding, she opens her mouth and speaks, her voice full of murderous intent.

"I don't know what you're planning, but leave....if you don't...I'll cut you down where you stand,"

Seeing the burning resolve in Tatsuki's eyes, Will bites her lip, and silently turns around, heading through the portal. Ayaka, however lingeres behind, a bit frustrated with the outcome.

"A word of advice Tatsuki," whispers Ayaka. "Raise your sword or fist to Akira ever again, I won't just injure you to the point of death,"

"What?"

A sharp pain rips through Tatsuki's arm, and she screams seeing a shadow wrapped tightly around it. The shadow was squeezing her arm, crushing her arm.

"Cut it out,"

Naruto charges Ayaka, kunai in hand. Ayaka rolls her eyes, and before Naruto realized it, Ayaka was behind him, a kunai formed from the darkness in her hand. The kunai flows to Naruto's neck, ready to decapcitate him.

However, Will appears, grabbing Ayaka's wrist tightly.

"Stop it Ayaka, we have more pressing matters to attend to,"

Ayaka glares at Will, but relents. Dropping the kunai, and releasing the shadow around Tatsuki's arm, she follows Will through the portal, but not before flicking a small pebble at Tatsuki, hitting her stomach. Tatsuki raises an eyebrow at the kiddy blow, and groans painfully, grabbing her crushed arm gently. Repressing a scream at the touch, she stares over at the pale Naruto, and then at Ayaka's kunai, it was dissolving into a shadow-like mist.

Naruto regaining his composure, glances at Tatsuki. Cursing, he rubs his neck, feeling a small cut, and he glares at the closing portal hatefully.

"I didn't think our enemies other than Chaos and his minions would be the Forsaken Princess of Uranus and the Raven of Venus. Things have just become more dangerous,"

Naruto clutches his fist, his red demonic eyes promising pain to all his enemies. They'll soon know and tremble at the name of Naruto, the Prince of the Moon.

_'Crossing me Akira and Ayaka is a big mistake,'_

**X**

Usagi stares at the unmoving Takato and Gigimon. Urahara and Yoruichi stood over them, healing thier wounds, while Ururu placed wet cloths over their heads or in Gigimon's case, entire body. Gently rubbing Salamon, Usagi glares at the ground, thinking about her decesion to leave Nami and Rika behind with whatever monster that was attacking their world. It hurt, it really did. Clutching her chest painfully, Usagi knew she had gone against who she was, and what she was about. Until now she had always listened to her heart no matter the consequinces.

So why, why did she obey that woman's orders.

_"Because if you hadn't, you'd be dead,"_

Usagi's eyes snap up, wondering who spoke to her. Hearing very beautiful laughter, Usagi glances around wildly, her hair swinging in every direction. Urahara is hit by one of Usagi's odango tails. Wiping his face, he glares lightly at the insane girl.

Opening his mouth to speak, he closes it imedeatly, avoiding the fate of eating a mouthful of hair. Salamon having enough, bites Usagi's hand hard. Yelping loudly, Usagi waves her hand around, tears in her eyes. Blowing on the wound, she glares tearfully at the glowering Salamon, and sucks on her bleeding hand.

"Vhy vu vu vat vadavon?"

"For being stupid,"

_'Always so blunt even as the sweet Salamon,'_ thought an amused Urahara.

"What were you doing anyway?"

"I thought I heard a voice, it sounded familiar. None of you said anyhing....right?"

"No one did," answers Yoruichi. "But let's focus on important matters. First we'll heal these two,"

"Make that four,"

Tatsuki and Naruto enters the room, both scowling. Once Yoruichi saw their injuried forms, she ordered them to sit, and wait for their turn to be healed.

"What happened?" she demands crossly, tending to Takato once more.

"Princess Akira of the Uranus Kingdom is what happened," spat Tatsuki venomously. "Really, I find that hard to believe," Naruto glares at Yoruichi angrily.

"Well believe me, we weren't dreaming when we saw her with the Raven of Venus," he snarls, his demonic eyes glaring holes at the woman.

A cold silence passes through the room. Yoruichi was in shock hearing about the Raven of Venus. It was more believable to hear she was alive than Akira, but as she thought about it, really thought about it, she knew it wasn't impossible. That girl, Akira was much like her mother, too much like her. When you thought you killed the Queen of Uranus, or when you thought she was down, she'd always return stronger than ever.

_'No, all of the people of the Royal Family of Uranus is like that,'_

Urahara contemplates what he heard. There were only a few times within the Silver Millinnenum history when one survived a fate Akira had. But those who have survived, has always, always turned out _differently_.

"The Raven of Venus you say? That is a problem," muses Urahara. "I heard she somehow escaped the Abyss with a few others, but to see that it's true is a surprise," Yoruichi narrows her eyes at Urahara. "If Akira is really alive, and she has somehow gained The Raven on her side, it can spell trouble for a lot of people, especially those who have wrong them or who they believe have wrong them,"

A familiar orange-haired idiot flashes in Tatsuki's mind, and she growls lowly, wondering what would happen should those two meet.

"Is there a room prepared, I'm exhausted? I need my rest,"

Usagi's eye twitches feeling the expectation in Naruto's voice. His other personality was rising to the surface once more, and it was becoming more frequent as the days passed. She didn't like this, and she didn't like the idea of the same happening to her.

For a moment, an image of Chibiusa and the girl's mother appears in her mind, but she shakes it away, not needing to be thinking of such things. Because, thinking of Chibiusa and Neo-Queen Serenity, made her think of Mamoru, and it was painful to think about.

"Sure Naruto," said Urahara smiling. "Ururu, can you lead Naruto to one of the spare rooms please," Ururu nods, and ushers Naruto out the room silently.

Once they were gone, Tatsuki coughs up blood, a lot of it. Shocked, she glares at her stomach, to see blood leaking through her shirt.

_'When did this...happ...en?'_

Vision blurring, Tatsuki falls unconcious, her head hiting the wall with a soft thud. Yoruichi rushes to her side, and slices open Tatsuki's shirt. What she saw shocked her. There was a section of Tatsuki's stomach gone, it slowly disolving into a black space.

"Is that...a black hole?"

"No, that's the _**Dark Space**_, a known attack of the Raven. If we don't do something now, she will die," states Urahara grimly.

Usagi finds herself growling, a very unusual thing for her to do, but she couldn't help it. Things were becoming worse and worse. Not only did they have Chaos to deal with, but Akira and Ayaka as well. Things weren't looking good. But, a thought crosses her mind as she watch Urahara treat Tatsuki.

Were those two, Akira and Ayaka really enemies? Though she never saw them, Usagi had to wonder.

**X**

Two days later Takato's eyes slowly flickers open. Yawning loudly, he hears a familiar snore, and he smiles. Tilting his head slighlty to the side, his head bumps into a big red nose.

"Guilmon,"

A loud snore was his response. Chuckling at his partner's antics, Takato sits up, and idly wonders what his mom was making for breakfast. Opening his mouth to shout for her, he yelps seeing a girl with large bangs inches from his face. Back peddling towards the wall, he stares at her clearly frigthen.

"Who are you? And why are you in my room?"

The girl, Ururu giggles at his reaction, thinking he was a funny boy.

"This isn't your room silly, this is one of Urahara-san's,"

The words quickly sink in, and Takato realizes she was right, he wasn't in his room. He was clearly in someone's guest room, and he was very confused.

"What's...going on?"

"Finally up I see,"

Takato slowly turns to the black cat, the talking black cat, and he shouts in alarm.

"A TALKING CAT!"

Annoyed, Yoruichi claws him across the face, earning a painful shout from the boy, somehow not waking the log that was his partner.

"Oh please, you have a talking big red dinosaur for a digimon partner, and you freak out at me. Seriously, you Martians are the most dramatic things as children, and when you're adults you're even worse,"

"Martian...I'm no alien, at least the last I checked," mumbles Takato, he thinking about the strange dream he had, no, more like a nightmare.

_**Dream**_

_Prince Takato walks purposely through the hall of the palace. It was now or never. This time he would surely win and prove his worth to his family. Grasping the hilt of one of his swords, he glares at the large doors leading into the arena._

_"I can do this, I'll show them all,"_

_Pushing the doors open, he steps into the arena. Waiting in the center was his wall, the one person who always stood in his way of happiness, always defeating him every step of the way. Eyes showing an intense resolve, he draws his swords and falls into a stance, flames momentarily flickering in his hair._

_Princess Rei smirks coldly seeing this, and she draws her own blade. In the stands were the siblings family, personal trainers, and four queens with their children of the neighboring planets to bare witness to the battle. Queen Nami stands, and she speaks, glaring down at her two children._

_"This is an offical battle between Prince Takato and Princess Rei for the title of Heir for the Mars Throne. Who shall ever lose this battle, will be stripped of their title, and banished from the Mars Royal Family,"_

_Takato snaps his eyes towards his glaring mother. He didn't hear about this, and judging by the disblieving glare in Rei's eyes, she didn't either._

_"What are you saying mother?" shouts Takato somehow respectivly. "This wasn't a fight for the title of heir, this was my fight to prove I was stronger, this...I,"_

_Nami narrows her eyes at Takato, and flames suddenly surrounds him, nearly burning him._

_"Silence child, if you are strong enough, then you shouldn't be afraid of banishment," states Nami coldly, her voice sending chills through her children._

_"Mother, this is too much," whispers Hikari._

_Nami ignores her, and continues._

_"If you both happen to refuse to fight, then you are both banished and the throne will go to Hikari when I pass,"_

_Seeing thier glares, she smirks coldly._

_"Do no blame me for this, blame your sisters for running away from their duty," Nami waves her hands, and the flames surrounding Takato fades. "Now if you understand....do battle....now," she orders._

_Takato was about to protest, when he screams, feeling something very sharp, and very hot slashing him across the chest. Blood splatters from the wound, and he glares into the cold eyes of his sister, betrayal and fear clear in his eyes._

_**'She's...she's really trying to kill me,'**_

_**Dream End**_

Holding his chest, Takato's eyes darkens, feeling his dream was more than a dream.

_'It felt like...a memory,'_

"Now that you're dress, please follow me," said Ururu motioning for Takato and Guilmon to follow her. "Sure, but um, what's your name?"

"Ururu Tsumugiya and you are the Chaos Guardian Takato Matsuda," states Ururu softly, leading Takato to the kitchen. "I guess, but what's this talk about Chaos Guardian?" Ururu doesn't answer and approaches the fridge.

Ururu opens the fridge, grabs a plate of riceballs, and a few bottles of juice.

"I can help with," Takato stops watching her place the plate of riceballs on her head with incredible balance. Surprise, he could only watch as she grabs a few more juice bottles and sodas from the fridge, carrying them all without problem.

_'What in the world?'_

Following the strange girl out the room, the three enters the dining room, where Tatsuki, Naruto, Usagi, and Urahara were sitting.

"Oh, sleeping beauty is finally awake," laughs Tatsuki. "Sleeping beauty...nice joke," deadpans Takato. "Um, sorry if I'm being rude but...where the hell am I and who the hell are you people?" he asks, letting a bit of Rika's influence shine through for a moment.

"You're not being rude at all," said Naruto sarcastically. "You've only been asleep for two days, halting our mission. Honestly you Martians are annoying," Naruto crosses her arms over his chest, glaring at Takato as if he was lower than him.

Takato instead of being insulted smirks, and says the first words that come to mind.

"As if you Lunarians are any better. You act like little saints, but in truth you're worst than unattended children at a festival on Uranus,"

The two glares at each other for a few moments, and then burst out laughing.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Takato,"

"The same old friend, how have you been these,"

Takato stops, realizing what he just said. Staring at Naruto, he saw the boy too was shock, and he silently wonders why these kind of things keep happening to him.

_'But that conversation just now sounded so casual, so familiar...it was scary,'_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, that was strange," shouts Naruto. "You're strange," smirks Tatsuki. "I'm surprise you haven't notice, you've been acting strange since I've met you. One moment you're all loud and idiotic, the next you're all high and mighty, plus a bit idotic and quiet....a little bit of a jackass...thoughtless," Tatsuki makes a face. "No you're pretty much the same except the fact you act like a noble jackass at times," Naruto's head drops a bit at Tatsuki's words.

"I think what she's trying to say," sighs Urahara. "Is that you're past life's memories and persona are slowly overtaking your present day memories and persona. If you're not careful, you may lose who you've become in this time," he turns to the silent Usagi next. "Usagi-san however doesn't need to worry unlike the rest of you. Since she holds the power of the Silver Crystal, the persona of Princess Serenity and Usagi Tsukino are separated. The same can be said for the other senshi, your siblings, they each hold a crystal stopping this dangerous phonenenom from happening," Urahara takes note of the nakedness of Usagi's, Naruto's, and Takato's fingers. Unlike them, Tatsuki had a ring around her finger, bearing her guardian title in her respective planet language.

Tatsuki - Virtue

"This would have been provented...if you were to wear your Guardian Rings. Not only are a bit of your own crystal's power designed in the ring, but the unique power you're able to control. It's a complicated thing, but if you're resolve is strong enough, you'll know instinctally how to activate them, giving you strength beyond your wildest dreams,"

"So...we're suppose to wear them," sums up Naruto slowly.

"Why else did you believe you were given them...to stuff in your pocket so they'll never see the light of day or something absurd like that?"

Naruto turs red, and he glances away from Urahara's smirking eyes. Usagi slaps her palm in her face, and Tatsuki mimics this action, both in disbelief.

"But now that you're up, you can continue with your journey,"

"Journey?"

"Right, you were never told," mumbles Urahara. _'Did Nami really beat him this badly without saying anyting?'_ thought Urahara a little darkly. "Takato you are the Chaos Guardian," Takato's eyebrows furrow a bit at the title. "There are six Guardians. These six are assign a certain universe, and are able to control the unqiue power of their assign universe. The Universes and powers are known as the following," Urahara holds up his hand and six fingers. "Puirty," he drops down one finger, and repeats this action as he names off the rest. "Spirit, Chaos, Virtue, Darkness, and Life," Naruto raises an eyebrow, having never heard the full explanation from Jiraiya while in training, and asks a question.

"Wait, if there's Darkness, shouldn't there also be Light, and if there's Life, shouldn't there be Death?"

"That's right Naruto, you're smarter than you look," Naruto glares at the grinning man. "You see, there are different names for the Universes and Powers of; Purity, Spirit and Virtue. For Purity, it is Light, Spirit is Void, and Virtue is Death, but we don't call them this for various of reasons. But the number one reason is, because it makes things easier for you,"

"How so?" questions Tatsuki curiously.

"Think about it for a second," said Urahara. "Do you honestly know how to call on the power of Light, Void, or Death? No, I didn't think so. But through the Guardians of the past, we were able to discover how to call upon those powers through certain personailty and emotional traits. To call upon the Power of Light, you'll had to have a pure heart, which in turn brought along the naming of Purity. To call upon the Power of Death, one had to have strong virtues. However, even if you have this, it's almost impossible to call upon this power, because one tends to think of killing when they thing of death, which is not exactly wrong, but it's the wrong way to call upon this power. And if you do happen to call upon it in such a way, then things will turn out in ways you'll never want...ever," Urahara stares at Tatsuki as he explains this, and then turns to Naruto. "Void is just as impossible to call on as Death. Not only do you need to have a strong spirit, but you'll need something more. The previous Spirit Guardian did not give much detail about how to call upon this power, but I have an theory," said Urahara.

Naruto and the others stares at the man, he was staring intently at the table, not meeting any of their eyes. Yoruichi stares at her friend, wondering what he would say to the children. She too had a theory, and knew there were only a handful of people who has ever called upon this power, and they have all hailed from one planet. Well three, but only one of the three had any true control over that power, and she so happened to be from that planet.

"Have any of you heard of the Guardians of Kandrakar?"

"I've heard of only legends,"

The group turns to Usagi.

"I've read about it long ago when I was about six. I was memorized by the stories of Kandrakar and the Guardians, so I read the book over and over again. It is said that Kandrakar is the threshold to all other universes, and has been existence since the beginning. The Guardians of Kandrakar protects not only Kandrakar, but many different worlds and universes. The Guardians are said to hold the powers of; Fire, Water, Earth, Aira, and Void...otherwise known as Quintessence. They are powerful beings who have saved the many universes a hundred times over when the time was needed. It is said that, if evil was to ever cross the magical defenses of Kandracar, then chaos would roam free uncheck throughout the cosmos,"

Usagi glances at Urahara, who nods in agreement.

"That's exactly right Usagi-san. The Guardians of Kandrakar's purpose are slightly similar to your own, but they protect many other universes instead of just one like you all. But what I need to bring your attention to, is the Guardian who controls the power of Void or Quintessence as they usually call it," explains Urahara. "The Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar or the Quintessence Guardian controls the Void Element almost effortlessly. This Guardian was said to be so powerful, they were able to turn spirits back into flesh and bone, otherwise bringing them back to life,"

"That's impossible," scoffs Naruto.

"Not for those who control the Void Element, it's been done before," states Urahara. "In fact, your mother was able to tap into this power when she reincarnated everyone to save us during the Silver Millineum,"

"I thought she used the power of the Silver Crystal,"

"She did Usagi-san, but because she wasn't suited for wielding such power, she died, just like you have on occasion whenever you used the full power of the Silver Crystal,"

"How...do you know about that?"

Urahara smiles mysteriously.

"I am good friends with your mother, who's been watching you for a very long time Usagi-san,"

Takato suddenly speaks, looking a little annoyed.

"Not that I didn't like this talk and all, but I think we're getting a little off task.. What are the Guardians? Not these Guardians of Kandrakar, but the Guardians I'm suppose to be apart of,"

"Right, right, sorry Matsuda-san," said Urahara pulling out his fan. "The Guardians, you guys, are in charge of one universe, and one universe alone. You Takato, are to guard the Chaos Universe with your power over Chaos,"

"Huh...isn't that the enemy?" whispers Naruto to the nodding Usagi.

Urahara having heard this sighs irritably, and explains.

"No, not in the enemy, as in his power, the power over Chaos, and not in the chaos and order bit either, just chaos," he repeats, glaring at Naruto, silencing the boy from speaking again.

"As I said before, each Guardian protects thier assign universe. At the present state, none of your realms, but Naruto's are in any danger, but with him gone things will be realtivitly fine. But in order to save his, and protect yours, you'll have to grow strong, and build the defenses in your realms. With Chaos quickly gaining allies, and tainting worlds, you don't have a lot of time to do this," seeing thier blank stares, he sighs, and brings out a sheet of paper and a pen. "Let me explain things like this," he said drawing a small circle on the paper. "Say this circle here is Kandrakar," he shadows the circle with a red pen. "Inside of Kandrakar is a separate dimension, the Guardian Realm, and within that is another dimension a realm no one knows nothing about, but one we protect at all costs, it's our duty to protect this place," he dots the shaded red area with a blue marker.

"Why the hell do we protect it?" questions Tatsuki darkly.

"Don't know, but you remember, how Usagi mentioned Kandrakar being the center of every universe. Well, inside of Kandrakar, inside the Guardians Relam, is another realm, and if anything were to happen there...then well...what she said really would happen...maybe even worse,"

"This is too much information," mumbles Takato, a headache forming. "I think I get the jest of what I have to do, but why are we gathering together?"

"Think of it this way," said Yoruichi, finally speaking up. "Would it be easier to kill six montsers or one?"

"It depends how many super powered nucelar weapons you got," mutters Tatsuki darkly. "And with the army Chaos is building, he won't need nukes," grins Urahara grimly.

"We got it, it's getting dangerous and time is running out, who's our next target," demands Naruto frustrated, slipping on his ring, just as Takato and Usagi did.

Urahara hands Naruto a folder, and he quickly removes the contents. Glancing briefly at the ring and the digivice, he glances at the file and reads it outloud.

_**Name: Raven**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Guardian: Darkness**_

_**Location: Jump City**_

_**Occupation: Super Hero**_

_**Past Life: Princess Raven of Saturn, Heir to the Throne of Saturn**_

_**Notes: Raven is a half demon with terrible powers. Raven has died only once in this life, and has shown the unique power of instant reincarnation like those from Saturn. With her powers over the shadows and her strong demonic blood, Raven is a force not to be triffled with. Angering this paticualar Guardian is not wise. Harming her friends is a perfect way of invoking her rage...do not under any circumstance do this.**_

"Hmm, if I remember she was a loner and pretty secluded from everyone in the past," whispers Tatsuki thoughtfully. "I guess she finally found some nakama," adds Naruto smiling.

Yoruichi having enough speaks up.

"We should get going, we don't have time to idle around,"

"We?"

Yoruichi grins, and in an instant, was in her human form, showing off everything to everyone. A wide grin spreads watching Takato fall back with blood gushing from his nose. She then laughs seeing Naruto trying despreatly to stop his own nose from bursting with blood. To her surprise, Usagi was in the same position as Naruto, holding her nose, while glaring at the ceiling. Tatsuki however, to her annoyance, was indifferent, having seen enough of Yoruichi's tricks in two lifetimes.

_'Perverted cat never changes,'_ thought Tatsuki, shaking her head slowly. "Don't tell me you're coming?" _'I really don't need this,'_ Yoruichi thanks Ururu as she hands her the usual outfit.

"Someone needs to make sure you lot don't do anything stupid," Tatsuki groans. "And besides," the group stares at the suddenly sabdued woman.

"I need to explain what Kisuke didn't finish, to the rest of the Guardians...you'll need to understand your purpose, and it would be best if you all heard it at once,"

* * *

**Second chapter that I promised to be out is out. The next one will be out...um...who knows...this was supposed to be a new years update...but I'm really late, but I somehow still delievered the two chapters....on two different days.**

**Oh well, let's see if I can do something like this again in the future.**


	5. The Gathering V

**I do not own - _Naruto, Sailor Moon, BLEACH, WITCH, The Kingdom Hearts Series, The Digimon Series, Teen Titans, Ikkitousen, or Shakugan no Shana_**

* * *

"The Keyblade Master is moving surprisingly fast,"

Jiraiya stood in the Dimension Mirror Room, watching the girl seal another keyhole.

"Unfortunately she's not moving fast enough,"

Selenity steps next to Jiraiya watching the girl say her goodbyes to her new friends, and then leaves in a flash of light, beaming up to her gumiship, heading to the next world.

"The taint is moving too quickly," Selenity stares at the mirror showing the Darkness Universe. "The taint has now reached this world...it's not too late to save it," The keyblade master beams into the world, she staring at everything, and grins seeing a pizza restaurant. Selenity's eyebrow twitches slightly watching her run towards the restaurant, shouting about the love of pizza.

"Will the worlds really be alright with _her_ of all people as the Keyblade Master?" Jiraiya had to question it. He knew the girl during the Silver Era, he heard of the girl during this Era, he knew she hadn't changed much since that time, and knew, while powerful, was still very immature and irresponsible. But since receiving her powers of a guardian at thirteen, the girl has grown much...became responsible...if only a bit...and knew when to handle business. Why the Keyblade choose her out of all people to save the worlds was beyond him, but he knew, with the girl's past-life and her present, she could easily drift into darkness.

_'Let's prey she never meets her sister,'_

"Seems like the Guardians have arrived in the Darkness Universe...they're ready to recruit Raven," Selenity touches the mirror, it ripping like water, it showing Yoruichi, she and Tatsuki walking side by side. "Hmm, I think it's time to get Usagi's new Cat Guardians and Naruto's as well," Jiraiya agrees. "What do you plan on doing about Luna?" A soft sigh escapes Selenity's lips. "I do not know, but she has lost her position as Usagi's Guardian Animal, she'll be on...'hold' for now," Jiraiya coughs a little, knowing what she meant. "As for Naruto, I believe it's time to return the Cat Goddess to his side...I believe she's wondering the worlds searching for Nami's daughter...Mai-chan...the First Princess in Line for the Mars Throne," Jiraiya knew of her, and had to point an important factor out to Selenity.

"Mai and Shana has long forsaken the throne, leaving it for Rei, Takato, and Hikari," The Queen's eyes pierces through her father like daggers. "Because of Rei's betrayal of Serenity, she lost her right to the throne...and have left it to Takato and Hikari. No, I'm wrong, she and the other princesses who betrayed Serenity must battle for their right to their throne," Serenity then smiles, it unusually cold. "Besides father, Nami would never let those two abandon the throne without fighting her first...that's just how she is," A cold air fills the room after this declaration. Jiraiya in an attempt to ease the tension coughs, and speaks, changing the topic.

"Selenity, I have to go, while I'm gone, make sure you don't take your eyes of Akira, and please find the whereabouts of the Queens of Uranus and Venus, and the Shark...Anna, the Keyblade Master's mother,"

Serenity gives him a nod, and turns to the Dimension Mirror showing the Darkness Universe, where Raven from the Titans, the First Princess of Saturn was residing, and the Darkness Guardian, a key force of the Guardians.

"Things...are going to escalate even further at his point...I must gather the rulers,"

**XxXxXxXxX**

Heartless swarms Jump City, attacking everyone in sight. The more people the heartless devoured, the more they increased. The heroes of Jump were fighting to their best abilities, but were falling under the might of the heartless. They didn't have the necessary abilities to destroy them. The only one really doing any true damage to the heartless was Raven, but she was slowing. The shadow warrior lands on the rooftop where the other heroes were resting, they exhausted and very frustrated with the current situation.

"Damn...what the hell...are these _things_,"

Jinx(16) clinches her fist, pink energy sparking from them.

"They're disrupting my powers,"

Jinx didn't like this, whatever those things were, they not only disrupted her powers and some of her allies, but they also took out a few of their own...turning them into..._them_. If it wasn't for Raven, they would have long been lost in the horde of..._things_, called Heartless, something she didn't know. Jinx glances at the three dark spheres containing the heartless, their comrades, one of which containing her boyfriend.

_'Kid Flash,'_

It wasn't just Kid Flash, but also Bubblebee and Aqualad. After the two changed, the Titans who could fight using energy were the only ones able to do battle with the heartless without touching them. But it was Raven who was the only one able to battle them for so long due to a recent increase in power. No one knew where the increase in power came from, but they knew the girl has become darker, stronger...and had grown very distant to her friends.

"There's too many...I can't take them all out...are any of you at full power yet?"

Raven(17) already knew the answer. Beast Boy was at full strength, but there was nothing he could do against the Shadows. Yes, Raven knew what they were called, but she was confused why she knew. She knew they were heartless, she could knew the name of the other heartless, rampaging with the Shadows. She also knew that without weapons infused with energy, normal people couldn't possibly defeat them. The Keyblade Master was different, they had the power to destroy the heartless, and was essential in stopping their advancement in other worlds. How she knew this, Raven didn't know, and truthfully she was afraid of finding the answers.

"I'm only at eighty percent," Answers Cyborg(17) he staring warily down the building, watching the sea of darkness that was heartless flood the streets. "The sky is growing darker," Whispers Kole(12), clearly frighten.

The sky was growing darker. Dark energy swirls in and out the clouds, further darkening them. Raven suddenly collapses to a knee, face paling, panting.

"Raven," Robin(16) rushes to Raven's side. The girl's pupils were shrinking and growing at a rapid rate.

"The darkness...it's...making me sick,"

The heartless grows in size, and were now scaling the building.

"This...does not look good friends," Gasps Starfire(16). "Dudes what's that above the Tower?" Beast Boy points to the giant light in the shape of a keyhole floating in the sky above the Titans Tower. A light similar to a stream of water shoots inside the keyhole, and everyone could hear the keyhole locking. The keyhole vanishes, and the noticeable, tainted dark aura in the air quickly fades. Raven rises, feeling the taint in the air lifting.

_'The darkness...it's returning to normal,'_

Red X(16) smirks behind his mask, and summons his bike from a red portal.

"Well, it's been fun, but it looks like there won't be anymore heartless entering this world," Raven snaps her eyes on the thief. "I'll be taking my leave," X mounds his bike and drives off the building, vanishing in a red flash.

Raven's eyes darken thinking of X's words.

_'How does he know of the Heartless? Who are you X?'_

Raven had no time to think anymore on the matter, because at that moment, the heartless reaches the top, leaping high in the air. The heartless covers the air like a blanket off darkness, they crawl over the building, quickly filling the top, surrounding the young heroes.

"Dammit...this is the end," Growls Beast Boy

Seconds before the heartless turned the Titans into heartless, a burst of light, lights the sky, evaporating the airborne heartless. Flames circles around the Titans, burning the heartless to nothing, saving them from a fate worse than death.

"It took us awhile to find you Raven,"

Raven's eyes narrow hearing the voice, it sounded oddly familiar. Feeling a presence behind her, she turns slowly, and comes face to face with a grinning Naruto.

Naruto holds up his hand in a wave, giving Raven the eye smile, and speaks in a cool voice, doing an almost perfect Kakashi impersonation.

"Yo Raven, it's been awhile...you look fantastic,"

A tinge of red decorates Raven's cheeks at the boy's words. Not only was he familiar, but he gave off a familiar glow, a glow she longed to touch for so long.

_'He's light,'_

"Hey...you're turning red...are you alright...you don't have a fever do you?" Naruto places his forehead on hers, making her face turn even redder. Naruto pulls back confused not feeling a fever. Turning to Tatsuki for advise, he receives a punch in the gut instead, and he collapses stun.

"Idiot, you don't touch girls so carelessly. I swear you remind me of Chizuru...except without the perverted tendencies....unlike her...you're just stupid," Naruto gasps painfully, promising to kill Tatsuki later.

Tatsuki walks pass the stupid blonde, heading for Raven. For reasons unknown to Raven, her power surges, wanting to lash out against the girl. Sensing this, steam rises from Tatsuki's body, and electricity runs over it.

"I don't want to fight," Tatsuki saw Raven's eyes pass over Naruto, and she laughs awkwardly. "Sorry about that, I have a friend, well, I guess she wouldn't be called friend, I guess classmate is a better word for her, yeah, I have a friend who's a pervert, and I usually lash out at her when she does thing...perverted. Though the idiot didn't do anything perverted, he entered a girl's personal space without permission, and even if he is a bit...mindless to the feelings of girls...someone had to teach him right from wrong," A bit confused at the explanation, Raven could only nod, not sure how to take it.

Explosions coming from the city catches everyone's attention. A roar is heard, and soon after, half the city is destroyed by a powerful energy blast...possibly killing thousands. The Titans and the two Guardians watches, horrified at what they saw.

Robin's mouth curls up in a sneer, and he gives out the order the Titans knew was coming.

"Titans...go,"

All the Titans but Raven leaps off the building, bypassing the remaining heartless, heading for the source of destruction. With them gone, Raven turns to Tatsuki and Naruto, the latter shooting the former death glares.

"Before you say anything....how do you know my name?" Raven was in no mood for games. Not only was something else attacking her city, but she had two teammates who turned into heartless...something she _still_ had to look into.

Naruto takes a step forward, taking the speaking role.

"Raven...tell us...do you know of the Silver Millennium," Raven cocks an eyebrow, she heard of it, she read many books concerning that time. "Yeah, I heard of it, but I prefer to call it the Silver Era....it was...an interesting time," She didn't understand it, but whenever she read a book concerning the Silver Era, she had visions, and they usually involved a girl who resembled her talking with an arrogant blonde with a heart of gold. Other times it involved the girl who could be her, being alone and staring out into space. But recently whenever she read a book concerning _that_ Era, she would hear a voice, a voice of a boy, a voice of a boy who caused her to lose control of her powers because of the fear and rage she felt. Even now as she stares Naruto and Raven she could hear _his_, that _bastard's _voice.

_**Tell me, do you know why you're in the position you're in now? It's because you trusted me. All your life you lived in the darkness, suspecting everyone of hating you, betraying you. You didn't even trust your own family. But I know why. You knew they were afraid of your power, just like the people, your people shunned you because of that power you can never control...the power that can make you into a God. They feared your potential growth. They feared your darkness. They feared what you'd become if you ever awakened the True Darkness in your soul. There are only two beings in this Era who have the potential to become the Darkest of Beings, the beings to control Eternal Darkness...you're one...the other is the Raven of Venus. But unlike her, you weren't sent to the Abyss...I guess you have your mother to thank for that. But why would someone who fear you...save you? That's what you're thinking right? Ha, how naive can you be Little Raven. The things people fear, the things they know hold unimaginable power they wish to control. You're mother is no different. Without you...without your sister...Saturn is nothing. Hahaha, what bold words Raven, despite hearing everything you still defend them.**_

_**Let me tell you something, no cares if you live or die. The Moon Prince? He doesn't care either. He does? Oh, if that's true why hasn't he visited you...hell...even sent a messenger in the past hundred years. I'll tell you why, he hates and fears you just like everyone else in this world. Did you really think he'd care about you after the destruction you caused on Jupiter. You're lucky that woman you call your mother was able to stop the King from going to war with your planet because of your actions. Even though you nearly killed his daughter, that man somehow decided to not go to war with you. But in return you're power...your crystal was taken from you, taking away that destructive dark power your people were known for.**_

_**But something else was taken from you during that time, something the Master wanted at all cost. Since that something was taken...since that gem was taken also, the Master no longer has a use for you. He said now I can do whatever I want...and deal with you however I want. Hahaha, do you know what that means, that means now I can finally have my way with you, finally do the things I long desired to do. Which includes ripping you into tiny pieces and sending them to that bitch you call a mother. I wonder how she'll like that, he daughter, the monster she wish to use for domination over the other planets. Oh...don't cry Raven...I swear...this won't hurt...MUCH HAHAHAHA!**_

Raven collapses to her knees, a feeling of nausea overcoming her. Face turning green, she vomits, surprising and disgusting Naruto and Tatsuki. Panting heavily, Raven wipes her mouth with her sleeve and glares up at the two. Four demonic red eyes pierces through the two. The killing intent coming off Raven was enough to freeze the two.

_'Damn...this...is intense,'_ Thought Naruto, his eyes wide, feeling that a battle was about to happen. Tatsuki felt the same, her zanpakuto flashes in her hand, and her eyes darken dangerously.

Raven however paid them no mind. Something familiar, something disgustingly familiar hits her senses, and she turns to the west.

_It's him_

Raven heard the voice and paid it no mind. The presence had her full attention, and nothing was going to stop her from seeking the presence out. Crying out, Raven's voice echoes through the city, and her soul-self activates, she changing into a large shadow raven. The raven cries even louder than Raven had earlier, and flies towards the taunting presence, the presence that filled her with unimaginable rage. A powerful force exits Raven's soul-self, cracking windows, and nearly sending Naruto off his feet. Tatsuki grips his shoulders tightly holding him in place.

"A ninja shouldn't lose his balance so easily," Naruto nearly growls at the insult, and focuses chakra to his feet, holding him in place. "Release me...I'm fine," Tatsuki does so and stares off in the distance where the explosions were coming from. Explosions from the west catches her attention, and she had to sigh. "Dammit, there's something happening over there as well. Naruto how about you," Tatsuki turns to Naruto, but the boy had already run off in the direction Raven flew off in. Sighing once more, Tatsuki grumbles under her breath about impulsive blondes, and runs off in the direction where the new disturbance was happening.

As she ran, Tatsuki's thoughts wondered to Usagi and the others, wondering if they were at the source of the first explosion.

_'Knowing Yoruichi...she's already there,'_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"A Mega and a Ultimate...this...isn't too good,"

Takato brings out his digivice and the digimon analyzer appears.

_**Digimon Analyzer**_

_**Name: **Andromon_

_Mega Level Digimon_

_Vaccine_

_Android Digimon_

_Metal Empire_

_**Attacks: **Atomic Ray, Copy Paste_

_**Name: **SkullMeramon_

_Ultimate Level Digimon_

_Data_

_Flame Digimon_

_Nightmare Soldiers_

_**Attacks: **Metal Fireball, Flame Chain_

_**Digimon Analyzer**_

Salamon scoffs at Takato's nervousness.

"What are you talking about, they're just some android and a flaming specter wearing clothes and a chain...they're nothing special...right Usagi?" Salamon expecting Usagi to back her up, frowns seeing she staring pass the digimon. Following her line of sight, she saw two people standing on the building behind the digimon. "Salamon...you," Usagi didn't finish because at that moment an explosion from the west reaches their ears.

The woman standing next to the masked wearing man chuckles coldly.

"Looks like Yatagaramon has begun...I guess we shall as well," The woman, Lust of Homonculus, glances at the new recruit. "Slade, care to use your new powers against those children...I'm sure you pretty much like to get a feel for them," Slade grunts, smirking behind his mask at the feel of the power that was bestowed on him. It was more power than even Trigon gave him. "Alright...this should be...quite entertaining," Slade could feel the powers of the children. They were nothing short of amazing. The boy had a lot of destructive power buried beneath he surface, while the girl had so much light it was blinding. Then there were the Titans, he could sense them approaching, he could sense the raging anger of Robin drawing closer, and he chuckles.

_'This is simply amazing,'_

Appearing on the ground in an instant, he slowly approaches the two guardians. The hairs on Usagi's neck stands on end, and she summons her sword feeling the undeniable taint in Slade. Takato summons his lance, he too feeling the strange darkness radiating from Slade.

"How about evolving us first before fighting," Growls a demanding Salamon. "Right," Usagi stabs her sword in the ground and her white digisoul flares around her body.

Salamon grins feeling her power surging, and she dashes towards HiAndromon.

_**"Digisoul...Full...Charge!"**_

A bright light hits Salamon, and she releases a cry.

_**"Salamon...digivolve to...StrikeAngewomon!"**_

Takato aims his digivice at the variant Angewomon.

_**Digimon Analyzer**_

_**Name - **StrikeAngewomon_

_Ultimate Level Digimon_

_Vaccine_

_Holy and Celestial Type Digimon_

_**Attacks - **Celestial Explosion, Dimensional Cutter, Holy Eye, Celestial Arrow, Heaven's Charm, Heaven's Charge_

_**This Holy and Celestial Digimon is said rank even higher than Angewomon, due to her ability to summon the Legendary 'Celestial Sword'. This blade is said to cut through anything tainted by corrupt darkness and has the unique ability to cut through dimensions. She is one of Ophanimon's Royal Guard. Get her mad and she'll send you to hell with her Dimensional Cutter, but if thar doesn't kill you, her Holy Eye will.**_

_**Digimon Analyzer**_

Takato grins, his eyes darkening at the data his D-Arc provided for him. Holding out his hand, his lance is replaced by a blue-card. Bringing his D-Arc in the air over his head, he swipes the card through with a shout.

_**"Card Slash...Matrix Evolution...Activate!"**_

Red data swarms around Guilmon forming into an egg, and he cries out while it forms.

_**"Guilmon...Matrix digivolve to...."**_ The egg cracks and explodes, revealing a large, very large digimon. **_"WarGrowlmon!"_** The large digimon lands on the ground heavily, shaking everything. A strange cold gleam appears in Takato's eyes, and he wordlessly summons his lance. The temperature rises, flames momentarily flickers in Takato's hair and his lance. Blowing out a bit of air, Takato charges Slade. Flickering from one spot to the next, Takato's movements give off the impression there were five of him.

_**"Gallant's Charge!"**_

Takato's cry echoes through the clearing. His lance crackles with lightning, peeking Slade's interest.

_**"Lightning Joust!"**_

The lightning forms into a ball at the tip of Takato's lance, and he fires it down at Slade, his illusion matching his movements. Slade brings up his hand, and with a swipe of his hand, swats the attack away, sending it into a building behind him. Reaching out, he grabs the shocked Takato's lance, dispelling his clones. Staring the boy in his eyes, Slade smirks feeling the boy shiver. Lifting him in the air by his lance, he slams him into the ground with terrifying force, nearly knocking him out. Slade in an act of cruelty, steps on the boy's back, earning a delightful painful cry from him. Slade grins, but frowns, feeling something off about his newly gained powers.

_'This power,'_ Slade kicks Takato pass the charging Usagi. _'It's a bit...corrupting,'_ He dodges Usagi's strikes effortlessly. _'If I'm not careful,'_ Slade catches Usagi's sword. _'I'll lose myself to the taint,'_ Slade releases Usagi's sword and kicks the girl back. His hand was burning like acid, and he wondered why that was so. Wanting answers, he was about to speak when a loud rage full shout is heard.

"SLADE!"

Robin and the Titans appears on the battlefield, the former glaring darkly at the masked man. Drawing his staff, he charges Slade, knowing he was somehow the cause for the destruction of the city. Roaring, he swings his staff around his back and leaps in the air, planning on using gravity to increase the force of his strike. Slade braces for impact, and folds his arms over his head in a defense position.

Time seems to slow as Robin took notice of a 'spear', it was inches from his shoulder. His eyes slowly widens, having not sense the attack or the person of origin. Time returns to normal, and Robin is pierced through the shoulder, sending him flying towards the rubble of a building screaming.

"ROBIN!" Screams Starfire, she flying after him.

Lust chuckles, and reacts her nail.

"Now, now, we don't need any interruptions...if you want an opponent...I'll be it...in the meantime...deal with these Assault Riders," Lust waves her hands and fifty Assault Rider heartless appear.

"This hollow feeling...it's those things again," Snarls Jinx. "How can we fight something we can't touch?" Usagi sits up, and stares at Jinx strangely. "What are you talking about?" A heartless approaches Usagi from behind. Turning to face it, Usagi punches the heartless, sending it back slightly, surprising the heroes. "These are Emblem Heartless, not Purebloods...these you can use physical attacks on. I guess you must have fought the Purebloods. Without magic, the power of light, darkness, or the power of the keyblade...it's impossible to fight against them...or so I've been told," Usagi draws her sword a heavenly white aura emitting from the blade. Breathing in slowly, she attacks the heartless, cutting it in two. The heartless releases a cry, bits of light eating away at its body. The light eats away at the hollow, it cries grow louder as it disintegrates into nothing. "It's not a pretty sight when using light directly, but its...effective," Whispers Usagi soberly.

The Titans not needing any other confirmation, attacks. Jinx releases a fury of pink bolts at the heartless, damaging them greatly. Beast Boy, glad to be able to take some action, attacks, changing into many animals in the time it took for everyone to blink. Cyborg wielding Kole in one hand, and firing his sonic cannon in the other, quickly and successfully fought off the horde of heartless.

While all this went on, Usagi and Takato fought Slade, he effortlessly holding off the two, treating them...like children. Lust seeing how she was no longer needed, went off to handle the two who got away.

_'You're my prey...don't think I'll let you off without me taking a bite out of you,'_

Watching from a nearby building was Yoruichi, she carefully analyzing the strengths and weaknesses of everyone on the battlefield. Smirking, the shinigami couldn't help but chuckles at the antics of the arguing Beast Boy and Cyborg.

_'These children...they're not half bad,'_

**XxXxXxXxX**

This was not Tatsuki's day. Tatsuki knew the world had it out for her since the day she discovered she was a Guardian. How convenient it was for her to be declared a Guardian, especially after finding out about her childhood's friend secret about being a shinigmai, and all the struggles he went through since becoming one. Then there was her best friend, and how she came into her abilities. It was nothing less than frustrating to think about. All the things they did, how she was captured, how he went to save her...all of it felt familiar...too familiar for her to put in words. When she thought of the one who changed Ichigo's world, it made her head hurt terribly, and Tatsuki didn't like it, not one bit. The feelings of helplessness, the feelings of being left behind by her friends vanished after hearing those fateful words from Urahara and Yoruichi.

_Tatsuki', you're the Virtue Guardian_

_It's your duty to protect this world, this universe from all threats...it's your duty to protect it with those you consider your comrades....you'll need a team to make it short_

At a time like this, Tatsuki wish she had her team. Staring up at boy standing on the head of the large dragon digimon really made Tatsuki wish she had a team of maybe...a thousand.

"Ya like it...it's BlackImperialdaldramon...quite the beauty if I say so myself," Laughs the boy. "I found him roaming around the digital world...isn't he cute, huh, Virtue, no...Death Guardian?"

Tatsuki's zanpakuto flashes to her waist, and data releases from the red and white digivice attached to her waist, forming into a Agumon.

"So you know who I am...that's a little unfair...why not make it fair by introducing yourself, huh monster?" Tatsuki knew the boy was far from human. The boy felt like a ton of souls put together in one body. He gave off the feeling that akin to a hollow, but he, felt worse...one thousand times worse.

"I heard that the second Princess of Jupiter had an attitude, but this is too amazing," The boy laughs, releasing a level of killing intent that drove Tatsuki to one knee. "Hahahaha, what's wrong...eh..._Princess Tatsuki_!" Sneers the boy, he kicking off the digimon's head, earning a loud roaring cry from it. When he hits the ground, he causes a mini earthquake, shaking everything violently and forming a massive crater. Tatsuki takes a step back, eyes wide.

_'What the fuck...how heavy is this guy?'_

The boy slowly walks out of the crater, his footsteps shaking the ground. The boy was grinning maniacally, radiating a level of power Tatsuki couldn't comprehend.

_'This guy...he's certainly not normal,'_

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Tatsuki glares darkly at the boy, shadows forming under her grim eyes.

"So...are you going to answer my question...who the hell are you?"

If possible, the boy's grin widens, and he answers, his voice sending a shiver through Tatsuki's spine.

"Envy...my name...is Envy,"

Thunder crackles in the darkening sky. Tatsuki's eyes darken, they momentarily flashing green.

_'This guy...he's frightening...what's with this power?'_

Tatsuki grips he digivice tightly, wondering what to do. Stats suddenly appear on the digivice, giving her information on BlackImperialdramon.

_**Digimon Analyzer**_

_**Name - **BlackImperialdramon_

_Mega Level Digimon_

_Virus_

_Metal Empire_

_**Attacks - **Mega Death, Positron Laser_

_**Digimon Analyzer**_

_'Mega...this isn't good...Agumon can only reach the Champion Stage,'_

Agumon glances at his partner and smirks.

"What are you afraid of Tatsuki, all we need to do is fight...nothing more...nothing less,"

Staring at Agumon, she wonders where this battle ready attitude comes from, but shrugs mentally. He was right after all, all they had to do is fight. Though they were facing powers far beyond their level...it wouldn't hurt to try fighting. Raising her hand, a red digisoul flares, she not taking her eyes off of Envy. Slamming her hand on the digivice, Tatsuki shouts loudly.

_**"Digisoul...Charge!"**_

Agumon leaps in the air, a red light engulfing him.

_**"Agumon...digivolve to....GeoGreymon!"**_

GeoGreymon lands on the ground, shaking the ground slightly...somehow annoying Tatsuki.

"GeoGreymon...take that large thing out," Orders Tatsuki, she drawing her zanpakuto and charges the smirking Envy.

"Right," Growls GeoGreymon charging BlackImperialdramon, he charging energy into his horn, it crackling with power. Opening it's mouth, it cries its attack, while releasing a blast of energy out of its mouth.

_**"Mega Burst!"**_

The attack hits the digimon full on. Smoke covers the small area where the attack hit. The all powerful _mega_ turns it red eyes on GeoGreymon, annoyance clear within them. GeoGreymon cracks a nervous smirk, not liking the looks of this. BlackImperialdramon opens it's mouth, and releases a low growl, mumbling its attack.

_**"Positron Laser!"**_

Before it could release it's attack, Envy appears and kicks it in the jaw. A shockwave releases on impact, and the digimon roars in pain.

"Who the hell told you to attack?" Shouts Envy. "I don't care if a hundred of these little bastards," Envy points to GeoGreymon. "Attacks you, you don't attack unless I give the order, ya got that?" Tatsuki who was seconds from cutting Envy into many pieces, could only watch in shock, not sure what was happening. One moment Envy was right in front of her eyes, the next he was kicking his digimon for attacking her partner, who attacked first. This made Tatsuki angry for two reasons. Not only did he dismiss her to punish his partner, but he punishes his partner for attacking her partner...who attacked first. Tatsuki didn't really know, but she knew an abusive relationship when she saw one.

"Hey asshole, what the hell do you think you're doing, he's your partner right...you two should be working together against us," Tatsuki didn't know what she was saying, but she really wanted to punch herself for saying such a stupid thing. "You're underestimating us if you think you don't need to work together to beat us," Flames circles around Tatsuki's zanpakuto, it changing into a long elegant blade. A heavy pressure crushes down on Envy and BlackImperialdramon, but they weren't at all effected by it. GeoGreymon fills power rushing through him, and a bright light engulfs him.

_**"GeoGreymon...digivolve to....RizeGreymon!"**_

Tatsuki stares at the new digimon momentarily, and turns to Envy, leering at him, her sword dropping and piercing the ground. Clapping her hands, she slowly spreads them apart, a current of electricity charging between them.

"Let me show you something I recently remembered...a move I learned after watching my sister master this technique," A bolt of lightning hits Tatsuki, and the electrical current becomes stronger, brighter.

"Dodge it now...my version is a _tad_ stronger than my sisters," Ki infuses in the electricity changing it red. The power radiating from Tatsuki was enough to tare the ground apart, lifting small chunks of it into the air.

_**"Sparkling,"**_ Envy's eyes narrow dangerously. **_"Wide,"_** The electricity radiating from Tatsuki was so intense, it runs over the surrounding buildings. _**"Pressure!"**_ Tatsuki throws the concentrated disc of lightning at Envy. The attack moves too quickly for the Homunculus to dodge. Gritting his teeth, Envy roars in rage, the attack hitting home, engulfing the monster in a electrical explosion.

RizeGreymon feeling his partner's power rushing through his body, aims his revolver at the mega, he grinning widely.

_**"Trident Revolver!"**_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

An explosion shakes the city. A rampaging Raven pays no mind to this and continues her assault on the laughing boy ducking and dodging the tentacles appearing from beneath her cloak. Growing frustrated, Raven snarls at the boy, her red eyes glowing menacingly.

_**"Stop running you bastard!"**_

The boy leaps back once more and lands on the hood of a car.

"Now why would I do that _Dear_ Raven...you're too naive if you believe I'll do that in your current state,"

The boy leaps off the car, avoiding the fate of being smashed by a claw formed from Raven's powers. Landing on a streetlight next, he grins down at Raven, glaring at her, not at all pleased by this situation.

_'Her power…it's growing stronger...I won't be able to avoid her much longer. One false move, and she'll catch me...and I'll die,'_

The boy, Arashi did not like this, he didn't like this at all. To think she would have this kind of wrath inside of her. The people from Saturn was truly a force not to be trifled with, he knew this, and so did many others. But to actually be on the receiving end of it was a different story. The killing intent was immense, the power was terrible, and the darkness, the pure untainted rage full darkness was overwhelming, and the pressure of her power was beyond crushing. Sweat pours down his face, this was the first time in his life that he's ever felt such fear, and this made him grin.

_'Come on Raven, show it to me, show me what happens when a Saturian Royal rage reaches its peak,'_

This however wasn't meant to me, because at that moment, a familiar blonde appears, he standing between Raven and Arashi. The moment Raven's eyes lands on him, her rage subsides. Form shrinking to it's normal size, she stares at him curiously, wondering why he was here, and why such a warm feeling was threatening to engulf her as she gazed into his intense warm blue eyes.

_'It's that boy from earlier...I know him,'_

Arashi also knew him, and he snarls angrily at him.

"What the hell are you doing here? Why are you _once again_ trying to become between Raven and I?"

Naruto glances at Arashi, and his form momentarily shimmers, revealing the cold, deadly eyes of Prince Naruto. This was enough to shut Arashi up. Naruto gently grabs Raven's hand, and leads her away from the scene, not sparing Arashi another glance. Eyes growing an insane glint, Arashi reaches for the claymore attached to his back, but was stopped by a strong, yet gentle grip.

"Don't...we'll deal with them when the time comes...for now let's return to base,"

Naruto shivers feeling a cold chill run through his spine. Slowly glancing back, he thought he saw a familiar pair of pale lavender eyes glaring down at him. But when he blinked, the person, the girl with the eyes were gone, and so was Arashi.

_'Hmm...was that...no...it couldn't be,'_

Shrugging, Naruto lifts Raven bridal style, surprising and embarrassing her, and leaps off, heading for the area where he sensed Usagi.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"You were quite the tough one...Bird Boy,"

Lust wipes blood from her mouth. The bruises covering her body were healing, and she stares at the unconscious, bloody form of Robin. Compared to her, the boy looked like he's been to hell and back. His costume was torn, blood covered it, his mask was gone, and his right arm was bent unnaturally.

"I believe you'll become an excellent servant to Chaos-sama...yes...you will,"

Lust lifts Robin's battered body and stares off into the distance. A portal forms a few feet away from her, but she continues to stare into the distance, feeling many tremors going through the ground.

"Envy is taking things too far...he'll destroy the girl at this rate...Master won't be happy with him if that happens,"

Not really caring about Envy's safety, Lust walks through the portal, taking the new addition to Chaos's army with her. Laid out on a car, Starfire watches them go, she too injured to save her beloved. Tears pour down her face, she not believing how helpless she was, how useless she was, and she cries her heart out, crying her loves name to the heavens, passing out after she did.

"ROBIN!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Yoruichi wipes blood from her lip. To think she would have to interfere. Not only was Usagi and Takato down, but their digimon were severely injured. Once she saw how unmatched Usagi and Takato were against Slade, she quickly intervene to save them. To her immense surprise, the battle wasn't easy. The man was nearly her equal in battle. It was truly surprising. There weren't many, especially men, who could match her in battle, but he somehow did, and that made him dangerous, very dangerous.

"Damn, he broke my arm,"

Yoruichi grits her teeth together and snaps her arm back in place. Staring down at the battered forms off Takato and Usagi, she sighs softly.

"Damn, I have to get them back to the Guardian Realm for healing,"

Their digimon nor the Titans weren't in good shape. They were bruised, hurt, tired, and very upset over the destruction of their city.

"Don't you all look like you came out of a war,"

Red X walks slowly towards Yoruichi, carrying the unconscious, bloody form of Tatsuki.

"This pretty girl here nearly died...aren't you supposed to be _her_ Guardian Animal, Yoruichi, the Lightspeed Cat,"

In a flash, Yoruichi was behind X, a blade at the thief's neck.

"You're pretty informative...who are you?"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about these guys...if you don't do anything quick, they will die,"

Yoruichi knew the thief was right, and she pushes him away. Snapping her fingers, a portal forms.

"Naruto..."

The boy appears in an instant, Raven still in his arms.

"Create a few clones take them through, we'll explain everything to Raven in the Guardian Realm,"

Naruto nods, and two clones appears by his side. They quickly rush to their friends aid, and takes them through the portal. The original walks through next, still carrying the blushing Raven.

Before Yoruichi could walk through with Tatsuki, Starfire falls out of the air, dropping at Yoruichi's feet. Gasping for air, she grabs Yoruichi's feet tightly, glaring weakly at her.

"Rob...in...save...Rob...in....we...mu..st...sa..ve...Robin," She growls out before falling unconscious. A sympathetic glint appears in Yoruichi's eyes, and she slowly moves her feet so she was out of Starfire's grip.

"We'll do what we can,"

Yoruichi steps through the portal, leaving X with clean up duty.

"Alright kiddies, I have a lot to explain, and I will, once everyone gets into moving condition again,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Envy is thrown violently into a wall. Blood shoots out his mouth on impact, and he slides down the wall unconscious.

_"Father...I would appreciate if you keep those children of yours under control. I wouldn't want a future body of mine to be destroyed,"_

Many figures stood in a throne room, staring from the body of Envy, to Father, the middle age looking man sitting in one of the throne-like chairs in the room, and finally to the shadow figure standing on the platform in the center of the room, it's red eyes piercing through Father's...menacingly.

_"Father...don't let this happen again...or I will personally end your existence...along with those **things** who call you father,"_

The shadow turns to the two females sitting near the corner, their eyes piercing through him, not at all frighten by it's cold, dark, and powerful presence.

_"Mars First Princess Mai, Mars Second Princess Shana,"_ The shadow turns to the woman leaning against the wall in the back. _"The Dragon of Jupiter...Hakufu,"_ Finally he turns to the three teens sitting together near the glowing pond on the floor below. _"Hinata the Specter...Sasuke the Raven of Earth, and Jin, you are in charge of retrieving the rings from the Guardians...**I** **need** those **keys**,"_ The six nods and speaks in unison.

"Yes Master Chaos,"

Chaos then glances at the man wearing the cloak, his face covered by a faceless black mask.

_"Phantom...I'll leave the findings and the destruction of these…'Celestials' to you,"_

The Phantom wordlessly stands and makes his way out the room, to carry out the orders given to him...to carry them out with his black blade. Black energy wraps around him, and he fades into nothing.

Chaos then turns to Father once more.

_"Father...that boy Lust returned with...bring him to me...I can use another warrior,"_

* * *

**Personally I don't like this chapter, for two reasons. One, I had to rewrite this like a dozen times for various reasons so it didn't exactly turn out liked I had plan, and two, I just don't like it. Well, it doesn't matter, it's pretty decent, so, I hoped you enjoyed it, the next chapter is already in works, so look forward to it…if ya want that is.**


	6. The Gathering VI

_**I do not own any of the manga/anime or cartoons that appear in this story. But for added insurance, I don't own – Naruto, Sailor Moon, the Digimon Series, BLEACH, Teen Titans, One Piece, the My-HiME Series (Otome included), or Shakugan no Shana**_

_**Enjoy the chapter**_

* * *

_**- The Guardian Realm -**_

"Glad to see you guys alive and well,"

Jiraiya, Naruto, Usagi, Raven, Yoruichi, and Takato were making their way to Tatsuki's room. Out of all of them, she was in the worst condition. The girl was sent to the healing chambers like the rest of them. But unlike them, Tatsuki has been in the chambers for three days due to the severity of her injuries.

"How bad were her injuries again?" Naruto had his arms folded behind his head, very curious about Tatsuki's condition. "Pervy Sage?" Jiraiya was silent for a few moments, feeling something the others didn't notice yet. Walking further through the hall, the others suddenly felt it. The air was thick, the air was hot, and it was becoming a bit difficult to breathe. The further they went, the thicker and hotter the air became, the more difficult it became for them all to breathe.

"What...what the hell...is this?"

Naruto collapses to one knee. Takato, the least effected, helps Naruto to his feet, a bit of sweat sliding down his face.

_'This feeling,'_ Thought Jiraiya nervously. _'Is it Nami? No...it's different...very different,'_ Jiraiya turns to the children and speaks his voice low and serious. "Stay here; if any of you other than Takato go any further, you're bound to pass out. Takato...come with me," Jiraiya walks off with Takato hot on his heels.

Usagi huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Just great...we come all this way and we can't go another step...wonderful,"

Raven wonders why she had to stay; she could take the heat with no problems. Not really caring, she draws out a book and begins reading. Naruto mimics Usagi, but flops on the ground, intent on waiting for the two to return, while thinking of recent events.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Jiraiya and Takato stood outside the medical bay. The air was distorted from the heat, the walls were red, and seemed to be melting, but was in fact an illusion created from the heat waves. Inside, causing the massive heat wave was Tatsuki. The girl sat in her bed, knees brought to her chest with her head resting on her knees.

_'Is she...sulking?'_ Thought Jiraiya astonished. _'This is similar to Nami's Depression Flames...but this...this is on a different level,'_ Knowing what to do, Jiraiya walks fearlessly through the flames.

"Are you crazy, those flames will burn you alive??" Shouts Takato.

Jiraiya speaks, he not stopping in his walk to Tatsuki.

"Don't worry, these flames are," Jiraiya was now at Tatsuki's side and places a hand on her shoulder, snapping her into reality. The flames in the room instantly fade, and the temperature drops. "Just illusions created by Tatsuki's emotions," Explains Jiraiya. "I'm surprise someone outside the Mars Royal Family is able to emit such flames," Tatsuki's glossy eyes glares into Jiraiya's.

"You...King...Jiraiya...right?"

Jiraiya smirks lightly.

"Just Jiraiya kid," Jiraiya catches the dark, guarded expression in Tatsuki's eyes. "Mind telling me what has you so...startled?"

Tatsuki's face scrunches up in a glare.

"I _do _mind," She snaps, but immediately turns to the bed. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it," Tatsuki's fists clinch and Jiraiya backs away.

"When you're feeling better, search us out, we'll be in the Dimension Mirror Room,"

Jiraiya and Takato leaves, but Takato casts Tatsuki a small worried glance on his way out, unknowingly angering the girl. Tatsuki grips her sheets tightly, a snarl forming, not believing how easily she was defeated, how easily she was frighten.

_**Flash**_

_"You bitch, I'll kill you, I'll **fucking** kill you for that,"_

_Envy roars, and in a surge of energy, a monster stood in his place, it sneering down at the frighten Tatsuki._

_"What...the hell are you?"_

_The monster doesn't answer, and charges Tatsuki, it moving at a surprisingly fast speed, catching Tatsuki off guard. It swings its tail at Tatsuki, connecting with her chest, sending her through the building behind her, and the two behind that. The monster laughs, and gives chase after the stun Tatsuki. Quickly reaching the girl, the monster found her struggling to her feet, blood dripping from the crack in her head. The monster laughs once more and roars, releasing a shockwave, knocking Tatsuki off her feet. A nasty, mocking laugh escapes the monster's mouth, and it speaks, revealing itself to be Envy._

_"How ya like that Princess, you're not so tough now are ya?"_

_Envy lifts his large feet, the **things**, the people attached to his body wailing in agony, scaring Tatsuki senseless._

_**'What's with this messed up guy, I can sense so many, so many different souls within him. Was that what I was sensing before?'**_

_Noticing the shadow beneath her growing larger, Tatsuki shakily looks up to see Envy's feet descending on her. Tatsuki attempts to roll out the way, but her legs were pinned by Envy's tail._

_**'No,'**_

_Tatsuki screams as Envy's feet smash her into the ground._

_**Flash**_

"Dammit, damn, damn, damn, damn,"

Tatsuki slams her fist on the bed, tears falling from her eyes.

"How disgraceful, how embarrassing, I've gain so much power...and yet...nothing has changed, nothing has changed at all,"

A vision of a white-haired woman with glaring purple eyes flashes in Tatsuki's mind, and she bites her lip.

"Fuck, I'm pathetic...at this rate I'll never kill her,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Usagi stares at the ground, her head pounding. Holding it, she glares at Naruto and Takato hearing them laughing. As she continues to glare at him, Raven, Takato, and Jiraiya fades from her vision, followed by the world. It was just she and Naruto, but Naruto wasn't Naruto, but Prince Naruto, and he was staring at her, on his hands and knees, his armor broken, his hair coated in blood, his face covered in scars and blood, his eyes slowly losing life. Prince Naruto reaches out for her weakly, smiling a bloody smile.

_"Serenity, I'm sorry, but I couldn't just lie there while everyone else fought, I had to, I had to do something,"_

A memory suddenly assaults Usagi's mind.

_**Flash**_

_"Listen Naruto, once I marry the Prince of Earth, I'll ask him for the procedure to heal you, so please, hold on,"_

_Serenity holds Prince Naruto's hand tightly, tears falling endlessly from her blurry crystal blue eyes. Naruto lies in his bed pale, his eyes dark from exhaustion, and he shake his head slowly._

_"Don't do it Serenity, I won't allow you to marry someone you don't love, not for someone like me. It's my fault I'm like this; I should have listened to her,"_

_Serenity squeezes Naruto's hands tightly._

_"Don't say that, we all made that mistake, and we'll be the ones to suffer for it. But not you, never you, the one who always followed his heart," Serenity kisses Naruto's forehead, and grins softly. "This time, allow me to be the responsible big sister who makes her own decisions and follows her heart, even if that decision puts the heart through so much pain. But if it can save your life; I'll even go to the deepest pits of the Dark Kingdom itself to save you if you were there, because you are my one and only little brother, and I love you,"_

_**Flash**_

Usagi shakes her head of the memory. The memory made her heart ache for various reasons, but one of them she couldn't place, and she casts a small glance at Naruto, the boy was grinning once more, telling a stupid joke to the laughing Takato, he somehow getting it. Usagi saw Raven shaking her head, and glances back at her. Raven's footsteps slow so she could walk side by side with the blonde.

"Are you alright?"

Raven could sense Usagi's pain and confusion. The emotions she felt from her were something she only felt once before, but at the time those emotions were full of hate, exhaustion, fear, and uncertainty.

"I'm...fine...just remembering the past,"

Usagi's voice was strangely hollow, but Raven could feel the despair clutching her heart.

"Don't lose yourself to the past, it only brings trouble,"

Raven moves on, leaving Usagi to herself, knowing she needed time to think. Entering the Dimension Mirror Room after Takato, she saw Selenity, Yoruichi, and a woman who could pass off as Yoruichi's twin, except with red hair, tied in a long braid and red eyes, sitting at the table, arguing about something.

"That's impossible," Whispers Selenity, very shocked at the turn of events.

"It's not, we just saw it, stop trying to deny what's right there," Growls the red head.

"I'm not denying it; it's just impossible...who did it?" Sighs Selenity softly.

"What's going on?"

Jiraiya had his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the three women. Yoruichi, seeing neither of the two moving to answer, does so.

"The Earth's occupants where the White Devil once inhabited are all dead,"

"White Devil?" Questions Usagi startled.

"Dead," Whispers Takato, a bit pale.

"How," Demands Jiraiya.

Serenity taps the table and a light shoots from the small panel in the center of the table, forming into a screen, showing a city. All the people were on the ground dead, women, children, babies, and even the animals, all of them were dead. A boy is seen walking through the city. His long blonde hair blows in the wind, his cold, and uncaring gold eyes doesn't pass any of the dead bodies a glance. The boy smirks, and laughs, his cold laughter sending shivers through the planet's soul and the watching group.

"This universe...has completely fallen to Chaos, everyone in this universe is tainted, and those who aren't...I pray for their souls," Whispers Yoruichi.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- The Nanoha Universe -**_

"What's wrong with all of you?"

Subaru Nakajima (16) was bleeding from head to toe. Her left arm hung limply at her side, it terribly burnt. Tears pour down her cheeks, she trying to stop the pain, but it wouldn't, and she cries.

_**"Phantom Blazer!"**_

_**"Luftmesser!"**_

_**"IS: Breakliner!"**_

_**"IS: Rumble Detonator!"**_

_**"IS: Aerial Rave!"**_

_**"IS: Heavy Barrel!"**_

_**"Revolver...Shoot!"**_

Subaru's eyes shine in fear, not believing this was happening. Skating faster, she grits her teeth seeing the end of the bridge she was racing on. With Mach Caliber damaged attacks from her friends and family, Subaru had no way in using _Wing Road_.

Her pursuers close in on her, and Subaru grits her teeth wondering what to do. Fight or not to fight. To fight meant potentially hurting them....possibly killing them, which meant staying alive. The other...well...it meant dying.

_'I don't know, what to do,'_

A voice suddenly rings through Subaru's mind, a voice that was so familiar, yet not.

_"Jump,"_

Subaru not knowing why shifts closer to the edge. The voice, she oddly trusted it, like the voice wouldn't betray her.

_'I'm crazy, but if this is the only way,'_

Subaru was now standing on the ledge glaring at her friends and family. Smiling sadly at them, Subaru steps off the ledge surprising them. Falling fast, Subaru closes her eyes, feeling gravity pulling her towards the ground at an alarming rate. Now that she was no longer fighting, Subaru's wounds were affecting her consciousness.

"I wonder," Whispers Subaru lowly, her body twisting, so it was now falling back first towards the quickly approaching ground. "If this was how...I was meant to die?"

A voice, one different from earlier, rings through Subaru's ears.

_"You fool one such as you shouldn't say such depressing things,"_

A white portal forms below Subaru, it crackling with energy. Subaru now unconscious falls through, and lands on a patch of grass softly, where two girls were waiting.

_**- The Sanctuary -**_

"What a mess,"

One was a blonde wearing purple, with a purple digivice called a D-Tector attached to her waist by a black strap, she stares down at Subaru sadly.

"I'll heal her up; you try to contact Akira-nee and Ayaka-nee again,"

The other was a girl wearing all white with a monocle covering her right eye; she grips the card gun in her hand tightly, whispering a curse under her breath at the condition of Subaru.

"Once I finish with her, I have to search for my fragment, and then we can be with _her_ again,"

The blonde nods and walks off, trying to reach Akira through her D-Tector once more.

"Where did you go Akira, Ayaka?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- The One Piece Universe -**_

_**- The Life Universe -**_

"Casino Island, this...must be fate,"

Nami (18) rubs her greedy hands together, money signs in her eyes.

"We can use this chance to wind down after that trouble we went through recently, and catch up," Laughs Usopp (17).

"It took awhile, but we're all back together again," States Zoro (19) he staring at a passing bar.

"I didn't know how long I could have gone without seeing Nami-swan and Robin-chawn again," Sanji (19) stares at the two women of his desires, hearts replacing his eyes.

"I'm glad everyone is finally together again," Smiles Chopper (15) happily.

Robin (28) pats Chopper's head gently.

"I am too Doctor-san,"

Robin casts a glance at the silent Luffy (17). The boy's straw hat was shadowing his eyes, he glaring at something in the distance.

"Captain-san, is everything alright?"

Robin's question draws Luffy's attention, and he smiles, the shadow vanishing from his face.

"I'm fine Robin, I'm just hungry, I'll head on ahead, you guys go have fun too,"

Luffy runs off, not giving his crew any chance to question him about his strange behavior.

"Luffy's been acting pretty strange recently," Comments Franky (34). "I've notice that as well, but considering what's happen to him over the past few weeks, there's no surprise he's acting that way," Explains Nami soberly, thinking of the events of the war.

"Yoho, Luffy will be Luffy soon, we'll just have to wait patiently and help him through his problems," Said Brook (88).

Nami agrees, and suddenly stops, her eyes shining.

"Well, Luffy did say have fun," Nami's eyes fall on the biggest and richest casino on the island, _**Heaven's Sanctuary**_. "I'll be in here, come Sanji-kun," Nami runs into the casino with the ever loving Sanji chasing after her.

"Well, since its Captain-san's orders...I'll be over here," Robin makes her way to the _**Royal Robin**_, earning strange stares from her crew mates.

"I'm going to the bar we passed up a little while ago,"

Zoro walks off, leaving Chopper with Franky, Usopp, and Brook.

"What're we suppose to do?" Asks Chopper quietly.

Usopp makes a face, trying to remember something. Suddenly snapping his fingers, Usopp grins.

"How about we hit that nice shop we saw back there, it had a lot of stuff I can use to upgrade my arsenal,"

Franky agrees, remembering the shop.

"I can use some new tools as well; I have a new weapon in mind,"

Brook grins watching a few ladies walk into a bar.

"Yohohoho, I think I'll go to this bar...wait for me ladies,"

Chopper laughs and chases after Franky and Usopp, wanting to stick close with them.

"How carefree,"

Shana the Second Princess of Mars glares at the departing backs of the straw hats, and turns her attention to the _**Heaven's Sanctuary**_ casino. Chuckling, the girl makes her way there to watch her target.

_'Mai, if you don't show up soon...I'll take your kill,'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Naruto, Usagi, I have a few old friends who's been waiting to meet you,"

Two cats are seen behind Selenity's legs. One cat was red with piercing green eyes, the crescent moon symbol on its forehead. The other was a black cat with soft, carefree gold eyes, with the moon symbol also on her forehead with prayer beads wrapped around her tail.

"You're...Nao," Said Usagi.

"Mikoto," Said Naruto grinning.

The red cat, Nao grins and leaps onto Usagi's shoulder.

"Surprise you remember me,"

"Naruto-chan,"

Mikoto leaps on Naruto's head, digging her claws in his hand, earning a loud, painful shout from the boy.

"Don't do that,"

Naruto runs around, trying to remove the laughing Mikoto from his head. Takato watches on, his lips twitching, he trying his best not to laugh at Naruto, but it was becoming harder as Naruto's painful screams became louder, and his running became faster.

Serenity hates to ruin the reunion, but the Guardians had business to attend to.

"Naruto, Usagi, Takato, Raven...Tatsuki,"

Tatsuki pushes off the wall and walks over, her hair shadowing her eyes.

"Yoruichi, Mikoto, Nao, it's time for your departure for the _Life Universe_. Nao, Mikoto, take care of your charges and train them well, prepare them for their future tasks", The Moon Queen glances at Yoruichi.

"No need to tell me anything Selenity, I already know what's needed of me,"

Yoruichi throws her arm around Tatsuki's neck, the girl was silent, her hair still shadowing her eyes, hiding her glaring eyes. Yoruichi squeezes Tatsuki's shoulder tightly, hurting the girl slightly.

"Calm down Tatsuki," Whispers Yoruichi harshly. "Don't dwell on past defeats, if you have time to do such a useless thing, then grow stronger,"

Tatsuki said nothing, and shrugs Yoruichi's arm off her shoulder. Walking to the door, Tatsuki glances at the others, revealing her soft brown eyes, anticipation shining in them.

"Aren't you guys coming?"

Naruto smirks and adjusts his hitai-ate in his own excitement. Turning to Jiraiya, he gives the man a large smirk.

"Alright Pervy Sage, we're off,"

Naruto runs off after the departing Tatsuki. Takato and Raven silently follows with Jiraiya close behind, Usagi went next, but Selenity stops her.

"Usagi-chan, as of now, Nao is your guardian and if possible, a future candidate as your advisor as Luna was to me so long ago," Explains Selenity calmly, she rubbing Nao's head gently, ignoring the murderous glare of the cat. "I am very upset over Luna's betrayal and will handle her in time. She was originally my advisor, and pushing her on you was unfair, towards her, you, and you Nao," Nao snarls a bit, but remains silent.

Selenity waves her hand at something, and Usagi turns to see her gesturing at a wall.

"What are you?"

Usagi falls silent watching the air around the wall bend. A hand appears through the bending space, followed by a staff, a very familiar time staff.

"No way...Pluto,"

Sailor Pluto full emerges from the space, and she instantly kneels.

"Queen Selenity, Princess,"

Selenity smiles softly at her ever faithful servant.

"You may rise Pluto,"

Pluto does so, and stares at the two.

"Pluto why are you here?"

"I came to give you a warning Princess. My apprentice will be arriving to give you a new brooch to help control your powers,"

"Control my powers? My powers aren't,"

"I know," Exclaims Pluto calmly, cutting off Usagi. "However, in time your power will grow tremendously from your status as the Moon Princess, the Purity Guardian, Sailor Moon, and the fact that the Silver Crystal is now being influenced by the Purity Ring. It's not much, but there are noticeable alterations to your body because of this,"

Usagi closes her right eye, knowing what Pluto was speaking of.

"I see, thank you," Usagi smiles gratefully at Pluto. "Is there any way for me to identify your apprentice?"

Pluto nods and nods at her staff.

"There are two of them, but the apprentice you'll meet will carry a staff similar to my own, except she'll have a blade attached to it, a mix between a guan dao and my time staff,"

"You have two apprentices?"

Pluto shakes her head at Usagi's lack of attention.

"I do Princess, one from this time, the other from the future, but that's unimportant, just watch out when you meet her, she'll resemble someone you may or may not remember, so please, don't try to kill her, she has a terrible temper,"

Usagi gives Pluto a mock salute.

"Yes Pluto, I'll await this apprentice of yours, for now I bid you farewell old friend, the others are waiting," Said Usagi in a soldier-like fashion.

Pluto chuckles and watching Usagi run off. Turning to the silent observing woman sitting on the table, legs crossed, Pluto narrows her eyes coldly.

"Kyuubi, looking well I see," The woman waves off Pluto's words and removes herself from the table.

"As much as I'll love to exchange words Pluto, I must leave, there are a few _friends_ I must beat some sense into,"

Kyuubi leaves to gather her old friends for the war coming in the near future.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Damn, I lost again,"

Nami was having a bad gambling day.

"I never have bad gambling days,"

Nami was having a terrible gambling day. Not one, she had not won, not one hand at poker, a game of craps, blackjack, or even at the slots. All of her money was gone, all within two hours.

"Yahoo, I won again,"

To make matters worse, there was a blonde idiot winning every time he played slots, poker, blackjack, craps, roulette...everything. The kid was literally her opposite in gambling today and it irritated her greatly, because she was usually unstoppable at anything concerning money and gambling.

"Mikoto-chan, this is great, we're going to have enough money for food to last us for a month at this rate,"

"Yeah, food, hmm,"

Nami laughs a bit, a large sweat drop forming.

_'With how much money he won, he should have enough money to last five years. How much food do these guys eat? Hmm, I think Luffy would get along with them,'_

Nami's eyes fall on the bucket of beli at Naruto's feet, and she grins devilishly. Sanji seeing the smile, knew his Nami-swan had something up her sleeve, and with it concerning money, he knew it wasn't going to be anything good.

"Hey kid,"

The blonde idiot, Naruto glares at Nami, annoyed that she was stopping his winning spree.

"Huh, what is it?" He asks rudely.

Nami ignores this and batters her eyes, and smiles the smile that would make Sanji go crazy. To her irritation, Naruto didn't bat an eye, and only stares at her annoyed.

"Are you feeling alright, you have this glossy look in your eyes? You're not sick are you, because I don't want to catch another cold?" Naruto backs away slowly, making sure not to forget his bucket of money.

Sick, did Nami really look sick? Nami glances at Sanji to make sure. Like she thought, he had hearts in his eyes, and was doing his silly dance. Her sex appeal was there, that much was there. Glaring at Naruto, she knew he was the problem.

_'Is it because he's young?'_

No, Nami knew Naruto's type just from staring in his eyes. The boy probably had someone he deeply cared about, someone he only had eyes for, someone who didn't return his feelings, but he chased her, hoping one day they would be together. The boy probably had admirers who liked him, but he was too focused on the other girl to notice his admirers.

_'He'll live a lonely life that way,'_

Shaking her head, Nami holds up a deck of cards.

"Let's play poker,"

Naruto grins, never one to back down from a challenge.

"You're on,"

At that moment however, a stream of fire shoots through the casino, traveling between Naruto and Nami. Sanji grabs Nami and pulls her back, while Mikoto did the same to Naruto.

"I missed,"

A growl escapes Mikoto's throat, recognizing the voice of her best friend's sister, recognizing the immense killing intent, and recognizes the foul tainted aura radiating from that person.

"Shana-sama,"

Shana swings her sword, flames shooting from the blade once more, they shooting for the stun Nami and Sanji. Mikoto rushes over and stands protectively over the two. Mikoto stabs her staff in the ground, a barrier forms around she, Nami, and Sanji. The flames hit the barrier and engulf it. Pieces of the barrier chips off similar to glass, stunning Mikoto.

_'Impossible,'_

The barrier shakes under the force of the flames, and Mikoto is pushed back. Shana laughs, not believing the power she controlled. The power of Mikoto the Cat Goddess was legendary, and for her to be able to push her back was something she didn't expect, not in a million years.

"Take this,"

A wing made of flames bursts from Shana's back, and slaps Naruto, who was charging her from the side, sending him out the casino screaming.

"Fool," Mutters Shana, a twitch in her eye.

Takato rushes in the casino having seen Naruto fly out. Skidding to a stop, he stares at Shana, eyes wide.

"Shana,"

The girl glances at Takato and smirks cruelly.

"Takato-kun...what a surprise,"

Shana releases her attack on Mikoto, and faces Takato, her red eyes burning through his.

"Shana-neesama...why?" Takato knew the answer, but he had to ask. "Why are you doing this?" Two swords appear at Takato's waist in bursts of flames. "Why do you attack us? Why did you fall to Chaos's power?" His whispers slowly gain volume. "Since when in the world have you been so weak to fall to someone else's will?" Takato snarls, flames bursting from his blades.

Shana looked more than a little annoyed. A vein pulsates, and she aims her blade at the glaring boy, and smirks.

"So that Mars Pride has finally manifested, I don't know if I should be proud or sad," The shadows beneath Shana's eyes lightens slightly, but as quickly as it did, they became darker, and the flames swirling around her blade turns a shade darker. "Prepare for battle Takato," A force likes no other exits Shana's body, sending Takato back slightly. Power, raw power sent Takato back, and he was shocked.

_'Okay...I think...I'm in trouble here,'_

Shana charges Takato, quickly entering his guard, and swings her blade to chop his head off. A few hairs gone, Takato manages to dodge the attack, and for his effort, he receives a shoe to the face sending him out the hole Naruto made earlier. Hitting the wooden ground hard, Takato rolls across the ground, and slides into a barrel of alcohol, the contents spilling all over him, and he nearly vomits at the strong intoxicating smell. Recognizing the smell, Takato pales and he slowly looks up seeing the cruelly smiling Shana she slowly approaching him.

_'Oh no,'_

The flames surrounding Shana's blade burns stronger and she swings a wide arc at Takato, releasing a flaming bird from the blade, it flying towards him. The world slows. Takato's heart beats loudly, he feeling the cold hand of death gripping his soul.

_**"36 Caliber Phoenix!"**_

A fierce wind blows by Takato's head, striking the flaming bird, destroying it. Shana snarls and glares at the swordsmen, he glaring at her, his hand resting on his swords.

"You're strong, I felt your killing intent from the bar...how about taking me on and leave this kid alone,"

Shana raises an eyebrow, very interested, and yet, very irritated that Zoro stopped her from killing Takato.

"Alright, I can use this chance to up one on that bitch Lust and bring Lord Chaos a powerful warrior to his side,"

Zoro grunts and draws his other two swords.

"I don't know who this Chaos is, but if you want me, you'll have to kill me because I'm not going anywhere,"

Shana's hair flickers red, and her eyes become red once more.

"We can arrange that,"

Takato however wasn't having this, and he rises.

"No, you're my opponent,"

Another voice suddenly cuts in, one that sent a cold chill through Takato's spine.

"If you want an opponent Taka-chan, then I'll be it,"

Takato sweats nervously, the fast beating of his heart suddenly returning with a vengeance. A dark overwhelming pressure crushes down on Casino Island. Flames circle the island, stopping anyone from escaping and anyone from entering. Floating in the air, glaring down at her little brother was none other than Mars First Princess, the Tragic Meister, and the Strongest of Queen Nami's children, Mai Tokiha.

Dressed in her otome robe, Mai chuckles softly, a visible black collar around her neck, and she speaks, her cold, hollow voice sending shivers through the shaking Takato, he not being able to withstand Mai's overwhelming power.

"Hello little brother, are you ready to die?'

* * *

_**Damn, this chapter took quite a while to get out, but it came, and it went. I did say I would make the chapters shorter, so why are they steadily getting longer? Oh well, at least this one is shorter than some of the others. Alright, for those of you who are confused on what's happening with all the crossovers hitting the story, there is a strange kinda glossary in my profile explaining what anime or cartoons enter the chapter and what characters enters as well, so if you're lost there it is.**_


	7. The Gathering VII

**Hey everyone, this chapter is unedited, and will more than likely have many spelling errors and grammar mistakes. If you still can, please enjoy this chapter, and if you can't, well, I don't know.**

**I don't own any of the anime/manga, games or cartoons that'll appear this chapter, but Leona, she's all mine.**

* * *

Flames circle around Takato, scorching the ground. Pirates scatter, making clear of the deadly red and orange flames. Mai slowly descends into the dancing flames, the light from the flames lighting her face ominously. A grin spreads across her beautiful face, it causing a shiver to run down Takatp's spine. The grin wasn't one that made Takato feel happy, no, it did the exact opposite. Fear and the unmistakable cold feeling of death grips his heart, he recognizing the grin from anywhere. It was the grin of his mother, the grin his sister had inherited from that detestable woman, the grin of a being who was ready to kill a powerful warrior. This made Takato very pleased and very, _very_ frighted.

"Mai,"

Takato's voice was full of fear, it was like bells in Mai's ears.

"Taka-chan,"

The nickname that once full of so much love, was full of so much death and hate.

"Mai,"

Mikoto lands on the roof of a bar, she glaring at Mai, her cat staff raised.

"Mikoto, you're here as well,"

Mai stares at Mikoto hollowly.

"Damn that hurt,"

Hearing the voice, Mai turns her eyes on Naruto, he slowly rising rubbing his burnt cheek.

"You,"

Mai stares down at Nami, her eyes twinkling in amusement and delight, and if possible, her cold smile widens.

"Nami-chan,"

Naruto groans painfully, the situation was becoming worse, and his body was still aching from the attack Shana gave him earlier.

"This is becoming troubling,"

Naruto glares up at Mai, then at Shana, Zoro, Mikoto, Nami, Sanji, and then at the glaring Takato. Cursing under his breath, Naruto knew he should have listened to Usagi and not split up their forces.

_'Score two for Usagi, Naruto...zip,'_

Shana eyes the blonde and then at the uninjured Mikoto, Nami, and Sanji. Biting back a snarl, flames bursts from her blade forcing Zoro back. Raising her sword in the air, the powers of darkness surrounds her, forming a whirling mass of energy.

"We don't have the time to play these little games with you all. We're here for only one thing, the Rings of the Guardians," The energy gathers in Shana's sword, and she stabs it in the ground, releasing a pulse of power through the area. Zoro's hair stands on end, feeling the power dark in the air. The ground turns an ugly shade of gray, the ugly color traveling to the buildings, and in the sky, turning everything but the people an ugly shade of gray. Shana grins darkly, the shadows under her eyes becoming incredibly dark.

_"Heartless rise; Boltmon, Shawjamon and MetalEtemon, come forth to this miserable world,"_

Rising from the ground as if it was water were hundreds of heartless, they filling the area, covering the ground in a sea of darkness. The three digimon appears from the ground also, adding to the already dangerous situation.

"Damn," Naruto suddenly appears behind Takato, his back to him. "I really should have listened to Usagi," Takato nods grimly. "No kidding," Takato's swords vanish in a burst of flames. "Guilmon," The digimon rains attacks on the heartless, it making its way to his tamer and friend. "Renamon...realize," Data swarms out of Naruto's digivice forming his digital partner.

Renamon glances around, her right eyebrow rising in amusement.

"Looks like a troubling situation Idiot-Partner," Naruto ignores the insult and a orange digisoul flares around his body. "I know, and there are three bad digimon needing their asses kick," A feral grin rises to Naruto's face. "Are you ready to cut loose Renamon, because I am?" The digimon cracks her claws in response a grin matching his s[reading across her face. "I take that as a yes," Naruto raises his hand in the air, and the digisoul flares like a pillar. Crying out, Naruto slams his hand on the digivice, the screen glowing brightly, and he thrusts it at Renamon, a bright orange light shooting from it.

_**"Digisoul...Full...Charge!"**_

Takato draws a card from his holster and focuses, it changing into a glowing blue card. Holding up his digivice over his head, he swipes the card through the slot with a cry.

_**"Card Slash: Matrix Digivolution Activate!"**_

Data swarms around the two digimon, they releasing loud cries.

_**"Renamon...digivolve to...Doumon!"**_

_**"Guilmon...digivolve to...WarGrowlmon!"**_

Naruto smirks he clipping his digivice to his waist, and draws two kunai.

"You know what to do,"

Doumon charges off for the three digimon.

"I know,"

Takato clips his digivice to his waist, and summons his lance.

"Go get'em boy,"

WarGrowlmon roars and charges off as well, its large form stunning everyone.

"Wow, that's one big monster," Zoro whistles as he locks swords with Shana. "A very big monster," Shana silently agrees and wonders where Takato could have possibly gotten it, and where she could get one.

Naruto throws his chakra coated kunai at the heartless destroying them. A heartless leaps at him, and he yelps, it nearly catching him. Fliping his wrist, he launches a kunai at the thing, destroying it.

"Fuck, I hope Usagi and the others are having a better time than us,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- The Avatar Universe -**_

"Oh man, why are things so difficult?"

Usagi spots Raven floating in the air, energy flowing out her body in waves. The girl been at it for hours. What she was doing, Usagi didn't know. It didn't help she blanked out during the explanation, and it really didn't help she was hungry at the time. Bitting her thump, Usagi feels uneasy. Leaving Naruto, Takato, and Mikoto in the Life Universe wasn't what she wanted. Splitting up wasn't good, it meant the potential danger of their enemy attacking them, wiping them out at their weakest.

The wind blows and Usagi pulls back her hair, trying to keep it out of her eyes.

_'Maybe I should cut my hair?'_

Something within her mentally kicks her, giving her a headache, as if saying she was stupid for thinking of such a crazy thing.

"Usagi-chan,"

Nao and Yoruichi appear, the former smirking widely.

"We found her, she's to the East, five days from our current location,"

Yoruichi picks up after her.

"If we run, we'll be there within two days,"

Usagi blinks owishly.

"But you two only been gone for like, six hours,"

Yoruichi smirks, her eyes shining in delight.

"We're a lot faster than you kids. Maybe one day you'll be able to move like us, but at your current levels you wouldn't make it,"

"Plus," Starts Nao. "You're not trained to the point where you can go long periods of time without eating and sleeping without losing any strength. Raven can handle it for a few days at most, but you two not even a day, especially you Usagi, you're a lost cause,"

Usagi looks insulted.

"What do you mean by that?" Nao smirks. "You can't go two hours without whining about food, you need a lot of training," Usagi groans knowing it was true.

_'Not my fault I'm always hungry, I have a monsterous metabolism,'_

Yoruichi turns from Usagi to stare at Tatsuki, the girl was staring in the west, her eyes narrowed.

"Tatsuki,"

The girl ignores her, she slowly walking away.

"Tatsuki,"

Yoruichi's shout was a little louder, drawing Nao's, Usagi's, and Raven's attention. For her part, Tatsuki continues walking, her eyes slowly changing green. Yoruichi was suddenly in Tatsuki's path, glaring at the girl.

"Where are you going?"

Tatsuki's right arm stiffens, and Yoruichi eyebrows raise, thinking the girl wasn't stupid enough to throw a punch at her. Thankfully for Tatsuki's safety, she didn't and sighs, her eyes returning to normal.

"A cold presence is in the air; I recognize this presence," Tatsuki stares at Yoruichi. "I have to go," Tatsuki uses shunpo and vanishes. Yoruichi curses the girl and shouts at Nao.

"You three go on ahead, we'll catch up with you later,"

Not waiting for a response, Yoruichi chases after Tatsuki. The girl was already a few miles away, impressing Yoruichi.

_'This will be a fun game of tag,'_

An angry twitch goes through Usagi's eye.

"Splitting up is bad, why can't anyone get that?" Usagi pulls her hair in frustration. "It's not difficult, stick together: we live, split apart: make it easy for the enemy to take us out, simple math,"

Nao and Raven said nothing, knowing Usagi was both right and wrong.

"Whatever," Growls the moon princess. "Let's go," Usagi takes off in the night, Raven takes in the air, and Nao runs after Usagi once shifting in her cat form.

Watching them from a nearby cliff was a girl, her pale lavender eyes following their every movement. Veins suddenly buldge around her eyes, the spreading in her eyes, she now being able to see Tatsuki and Yoruichi.

"Well?"

Glancing at her companion, she saw his red eyes glaring menacingly at her, and she smirks coldly.

"The other two are heading in Leona's direction, the girl isn't heading for Princess Azula as we thought," The girl's smirk becomes colder. "It shouldn't compromise your part of the mission right, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke Uchiha glares off in the direction of the Boiling Rock and smirks, it just as cold, if not colder than his companions.

"Not at all Hinata, just make sure _you_ complete your mission,"

Hinata's face scrunches up in a sneer, she knowing the boy was refering to her failed missions during her time in Konoha.

"I won't fail," Hinata turns on her heel and leaps off after the Usagi Party. _'I can't afford to, I must meet Naruto again,'_ Purple mist expells from Hinata's feet as she rises high in the air. The girl rises higher and higher, she soon vanishing above the clouds, disappearing from Sasuke's sight.

Wordlessly Sasuke takes off to the west, heading for the Boiling Rock to retrieve a certain Psycho Fire Princess.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"I found you, I finally found you," Pants Tatsuki heavily.

Having ran for three hours straight, Tatsuki was exhausted, but she wasn't worried, she was always quick to regain energy.

"So you have," The woman standing below the cliff Tatsuki was on, peers up at her curiously, her eyes slowly opening, revealing cold purple orbs. The woman's beautiful long silver hair which could be mistaken for white, blows in the wind, and she runs a hand through it. "Is there a reason you have come before me Princess?" Attached to the woman's waist were two swords, both familiar in Tatsuki's eyes. "I see you have become a bit stronger, but I assure you, it isn't enough to face me," One sword was her master's, the other was the one used to kill her. "Leave Princess, this isn't your time to die," The woman smiles gently, angering Tatsuki.

"Don't," Whispers Tatsuki darkly, watching the woman turn her back on her, she slowly walking away. "Don't you dare," Growls Tatsuki lowly, the air around her bending from the sudden rise in tempature. "TURN YOUR BACK ON ME LEONA!" Thunder roars in the dark sky, and lightning flashes, lighting it. Tatsuki was suddenly in the air diving down at the woman, a flaming sword in hand. The woman stops and shakes her head. Gripping the hilt of the sword that killed Tatsuki's master, she raises it high in a blocking position. "You are one foolish Princess," Swords connecting, the ground beneath the woman's feet cracks, a few even overturning. One of the woman's eyes were slightly open, it staring coldly into Tatsuki's raging green.

Watching from a distance on a narby cliff was Yoruichi. The woman wasn't going to interfere with this fight. She'll admit first hand Tatsuki was a foolish one, and she'll also admit she was foolish as well for allowing the girl to fight knowing what the outcome will be. But she also knew it was necessary. Tatsuki had to learn first hand how big the world was, how her actions could lead to the death and destruction to not only her friends, but to herself as well.

"That girl is still a child, she really does have much to learn,"

* * *

**For those of you who are interested about Tatsuki's story, the story of her before she joined the Guardians, check out**_** Raging Flames of a Thunderous Soul**_**. A few characters will have a side story explaining the powers and experiences they'll have up to the point of their joining the Guardians, and Tatsuki is the first. I plan on doing one for Takato at some point as well, so look forward to it.**

**Naruto, Usagi, Raven, and Nami won't need it, because well, they join after some point form their canon story line, and not much has happened to them. Hope to see you all next chapter, and just to let ya all know, the characters of the story will be introducing the story and ending it from now on.**

**On another note, pairings, um yeah, I'll give some more thought about those later. I also have a character chart and anime/manga/cartoon chart in my profile detailing what shows, series, or character came in when, so check it out if your lost.**


End file.
